When There's Magic There's Drama
by storyteller362
Summary: Erik comes back to the coast for a merman convention, which leads to trouble. Hundreds of mermen from across the world on one continent isn't exactly what the mermaids want. But something lurks near Mako Island threatening all of the merman kind, including Zac. Not to mention Lyla and Nixie are back on land! Chris/Mimmi, Weilan/Karl (ish), Sirena/David, Ondina/Erik.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Erik comes back to the coast for a merman convention, which leads to trouble. Hundreds of mermen from across the world on one continent isn't exactly what the mermaids want. But something lurks underneath Mako Island threatening all of the merman kind, including Zac. Not to mention Lyla and Nixie are back on land with more drama. Evie/Zac/Lyla, Chris/Mimmi, Weilan/Karl, Sirena/David, Erik/Ondina, Nixie/OMC.**

 **Note: This did not turn out like I wanted it. It's not better but I like how it did come out.** **Also I am not a fan of Evie getting a tail to begin with and I'm happy she lost it. She won't have it in this fic.**

 **Also face claim for no good reason!:**

 **Tanner Donaldson, Adam Hicks  
Ryan Ngo, Jordan Rodriguez  
Dean Parker, Thomas Lacey **

**Chapter 1**

"You're the only friend I'd take a shower for, what a guy," sang out the boy. The black haired boy flicked his hair with a nod of his head. Then proceeded to turn on his heal before dropping to his knees finishing the song on his fake air guitar. His friends only stared wide eyed at the song that he was singing. Which at this point was an American song by a Disney Channel star name Ross Lynch. He had sung a variety of songs during the entire night, but this one took the cake for being the worst.

"What is this?" whispered the blond to his friend.

"He's the worst singer," butted in the brunette.

The guy on stage only looked at his friend expectantly hoping to see that he had dazzled his friends. Instead, all of them looked unimpressed at his singing and dancing chops. What exactly was he trying to achieve? The Canadian boy, Tanner Donaldson, only was horrible at both to begin with and he knew it.

Erik only looked at his friend before rolling his eyes at his friends. Sometimes he felt like the only straight man in his small group of friends. Correction, his small group of friends that also were mermen like him. After his toxic friendship with Zac and the others in Australia he had swam back to his friends in a centrally located hang out. Basically, he ended up in Portugal with its salty air and tropical climate. He and his friends had a party where he ended up telling all of them what happened. With help from Dean, they even got the details that he wasn't particularly proud of, including nearly killing Zac.

Then after a fight (Dean even threw a pizza at him) that only lasted a couple of hours, they threw a party for being back together again. Each of them had been apart for months at a time spread out across the globe. Erik found himself lucky to have a couple good friends that he could fight with and be forgiven in practically an instant. A way that he never felt with any other people, no matter where he might have moved to.

First was the guy on stage, Tanner Donaldson, who never took anything seriously. He had a laid back, I don't care, and let's make jokes kind of guy air to him. Personally, Erik felt that he used this front to hide his rather fishy nature. Tanner had moved the most out of all of the four boys simply because he couldn't keep the secret. He moved more times than Ryan and his dad was in the military.

Speaking of which, Ryan Ngo, only looked dismayed at his friend singing. Ryan took himself too seriously and was always the last one to catch onto the jokes. His dad is an air marshal in the Australian air force and moved around tons of times. Ryan himself was born in China and named after his old neighbor. The one that helped his mother give birth to Ryan, because she couldn't get to the hospital in time.

Finally, there was Dean Parker who only laughed at his friend. The one guy that wasn't too showy, too serious, or too cut off from meeting people, if a bit submissive personality. The only one Erik called normal despite having a tail whenever they touched water.

"Tanner, if you sing that to Marti she'll kill you. That song is just about being a friend to her. Newsflash you're dating her," pointed out Dean.

"Well, that's the thing…. I'm breaking up with Marti," he said sucking his breath in. Everyone only looked at him like he had three heads.

"Why?" asked Erik looking at him and then his friends.

"Well tomorrow we leave for Australia and I was thinking that I might meet someone new. I'm moving there with mum until graduation, she got a job," said Tanner with an unamused look on his face. His mother applied everywhere and even moving where she got the job.

"Oh yea," said Dean looking at a pamphlet on their right as a reminder of their 'trip.' The annual merman convention. It was held once a year somewhere in the world. Last year it was held in Ireland, now that was a blast. That was when they figured out that Tanner could talk to sharks. This year they were going to SeaWorld, SeaWorld Australia, to be exact.

Erik only smiled at the thought as his eyes wandered the room. So much for a party. It ended up being the four of them, as always. Popcorn littered the floor after trying to toss it into each other's mouths. Three empty pizza boxes sat in the corner of the floor. Jaws played on the screen and the Sharknado DVD lay in front of the TV.

From the corner of his eye Tanner was busy shaking a bottle of sprite. Why, Erik didn't know but he found that it would backfire on him sooner or later. Dean found his physics book and was planning on using it to protect himself from the carbonated drink.

"Bonza!" shouted Tanner and the sprite bottled exploded on Tanner, Erik, and Ryan. Blue tails replaced their legs in an instant. Great, it was a good thing that nobody really found them there. The only person that knew about their secret hideout was Mitch. Mitch was supposed to get them out of any kind of situation if they were ever in a bind.

Ryan only shot him a look before shaking his black hair around. Dean only laughed since he was the only one without a tail. Using his powers Erik only splashed the boy as Dean only grew his own tail.

"Thanks Erik," he said mildly annoyed. All of them sighed before flopping to the side to get rid of their tails. It was a pain especially since it took long enough to dry them. Erik grabbed hold of the couch after drying his legs to sit up.

"I have one question," asked Ryan looking at Erik critically. "If the convention is being held in Australia this year, on the Gold Coast. Doesn't that mean we might run into your old girlfriend and her friends?"

Erik stopped to think that it might actually be possible to see them. He felt a pang in his chest that he might actually be missing Ondina. Then the fact that everyone hated him.

"Well, chapter 3 in the book states that we are not allowed to interact with mermaids if we see them. It's stated that we should swim away and do not attack for any reason. Then report to the board where mermaids have been last sited so that mermen could not be moved there," said Dean recited the book that he had memorized. Of course he had memorized it. He had a photographic memory.

"In accordance to the merman board and project merman," finished Erik, Ryan, and Tanner all at once. They had read the book and Dean pointed out every rule whenever they went swimming. They had only run into a mermaid once and that one mermaid had slapped Tanner across the face. That was when they were visiting Argentina four years ago.

"Well you did kill Zac until he was revived," pointed out Dean darkly. Erik only moaned before rolling his head back. He really wished that Dean didn't pry the entire true story out of him. He could have easily lied but no. Dean had to push his buttons in that certain way. They actually had to lock him into a closet until his fit was through.

"We get it and he's clearly sorry. He acted in the name of love," said Tanner dramatically throwing his arms out. There was a reason why he did school theatre and community theatre in order to keep him out of the water. The boy was clearly dramatic enough.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at his display.

"If we do run into them. Maybe you could try talking to her," said Ryan counting off his fingers. "I mean time has passed. Bigger things have happened. You are now clearly a better person, well better then you were. Finally, when are you going to find another girl that actually likes you?"

With that Erik lightly punched his friends shoulder. Well there was always the possibility that he could see her. They could make up. She was clearly the best thing for him. The fact that she understood him could mean something. That and he could very well have his friends off of his back about it.

"Let's just get this place cleaned up and get packing," prompted Dean. "Our flight leaves at 5 a.m. tomorrow." All of them groaned before making a grab for garbage.

* * *

Mimmi scratched her head as she put the blue hat on her dark hair. She and Chris were working at the marine park today. The fact that she also had to work with Karl made her irksome. He's Chris's friend and he was chasing Weilan but that did not mean she had to like him.

Her blue eyes searched the park for Chris as she looked upon another site. A blond haired woman watched the dolphins and beyond them a group of four boys. Ducking underneath a shrub she only watched in horror. In the middle of the four boys stood Erik. He was talking and laughing like nothing had happened between him and her. Granted, he didn't actually see her. If he saw her things would be quite different.

Suspiciously, she only watched as one of the boys knocked on Dr. Ross' door. How could Erik know Dr. Ross? Clearly this had to be some kind of joke. They saw each other before but said nothing about it. Mimmi only watched as Dr. Ross opened the door and actually let him and the other three boys into his office.

"Boo!" whispered someone in her ear. Mimmi jumped as she heard the voice of her boyfriend. "Are you looking for something?"

"Oh Chris you scared me," she said holding her chest and picking up a lone penny before showing him it. Land people thought a heads up penny was lucky. So hopefully he took that as her excuse for crouching. Then she smiled at his boyish smile that made her nearly giggle. She thought of what she was going to ask Chris and took the plunge. "What do you know about Dr. Ross's family?" It was an odd question but she had to figure out somehow.

"Dr. Ross? I know he was married once but she died in a boating accident. No children or anything. Why?" he asked tugging at his girlfriend's hair and twirling a finger around her dark locks.

"Oh, I just saw a couple of boys go into his office a couple of minutes ago. That's all. I thought maybe-" started Mimmi but Chris seemed to finish her sentence.

"They were his sons? Na I don't think he ever wanted kids. Not really," confessed Chris. He never dug into his boss's private life but some things did manage to come out in casual conversation. "So are we watching Carly and-slash-or Sirena sing later tonight?"

Wordlessly, Mimmi only nodded still thinking about Erik.

* * *

"Nice seeing you again Mitch," said Erik shaking hands with him. Then shaking the hands of the others. A frown on Dr. Mitchell Ross's face made their smiles drop. All four boys tried hard to get the man to smile. Apparently he still remembered what happened last time.

"Don't play with me Erik. I know what you did on Mako Island," he said eying all four boys. "You boys are still in trouble from the last time. Honestly, who creates a tsunami by complete accident? Or conveniently forget how to use your powers?"

"How do you know?" asked Dean incredulously.

"I have my ways and means," Mitch said mysteriously before handing them each a folder. "You boys are here early for the convention for your punishment. You're all setting up for the events and cleaning the tanks. We rented all of the conference rooms and sea harbor pavilions. You're doing it by yourselves too. You're not allowed to use your powers. We do have cameras and we are monitoring them. You have six acres to cover in less than a day. Good luck boys."

"Well this can't get any worse," muttered Erik under his breath. He looked at what they had to do before sighing. It could get very worse. He looked in the folder and saw a seven-day itinerary to the Australian outback. No swimming for seven days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I'll take some time here to address some of the reviews that I got sooo:**

 **Azlyn:** Thanks! It took a while to think of a title and I hope you like what it coming up soon.

 **Izi:** Thanks! I tried and I do have foster siblings, that will unfortunately not be in this story though.

 **Guest:** Thanks! Well, they probably would, I do watch a lot of Disney sitcoms. They were supposed to be acting a little awkward and yet like they were friends. I'm still working on a little on their characterization in editing.

I also have a Simpson's reference in here, see if you can catch it.

 **Chapter 2**

Mimmi had a fun day with Chris but something was clearly bothering her and that was seeing Erik at the park yesterday. What could he possibly be doing here? She rushed into the grotto before sensing something in the air. She didn't hear the mindless chatter that Ondina and Weilan might have.

She peaked in before noticing who was in there. Besides, Ondina and Weilan there sat a fair haired and a brunette girl there. Mimmi silently cursed under her breath, there sat Lyla and Nixie. Neither she nor Ondina got along with either of them. Not only that, but Weilan would have no clue who they are. Crap, she really had to tell them about what she saw.

"Hi Lyla, hi Nixie," she said carefully to the blond and brunette sitting in the grotto. She could tell what the feeling was now. Nerves and uneasiness. The mermaid counsel must have let them come back to land. Veridia had learned that Zac was harmless and the trident was gone. He had become part of the pod along with Evie, before she lost her tail. Veridia had to have given them permission. Forget about telling them about what she saw, this was going to be much worse than seeing Erik today.

"Hi," mumbled Nixie and Lyla said nothing. Of course, Lyla wouldn't say anything. She always kept her distance from everyone. Always found herself mingling with the fish then other mermaids. Nobody said anything until Ondina broke the ice.

"So why are you here?" she asked rather abruptly. Mimmi couldn't help but think that the next words out of her mouth were going to be rude. Sure enough they were before Mimmi could warn her to be nice. "I mean, I thought you went to go help the pod find a new home. Not come back to land."

"Well, I didn't see you follow us onto land to help take away Zac's powers," said Nixie sweetly. Figures that they would bring that up. "You fled with the pod."

Mimmi felt her cheeks go warm at the memory. They had willingly left with the pod and didn't bother to try to help the out casted mermaids. Her eyes narrowed thinking that she could have figured out everything a lot sooner. Why exactly were Nixie and Lyla here? Yes, they did live on land before Ondina and herself. Lyla's clothes were passed onto Ondina. Ondina looked like she was going to flare up at Nixie for even suggesting that they were cowards.

Lyla only looked around at the grotto and noticing the new decorations. Rita had gathered quite a bit since Nixie and Lyla lived on land.

"Where's Rita? She wasn't teaching classes with the pod today," she asked finally speaking up, "We came to visit her and the others."

Oh, so that had to be the reason why they were on land. Nixie and Lyla didn't have to cause a fight between herself and Ondina. Who exactly were the others supposed to be? Unless, of course, it had to be Zac, Evie, Cam, David, and Carly. Those were her friends not theirs. As far as they knew Cam didn't redeem himself and Carly didn't even know about them.

"I'm pretty sure the others like me and Mimmi a lot more," snapped Ondina. Ohh, Mimmi was going to have to talk to Ondina. She did not have to be dragged into this and get caught. And Ondina and Nixie don't exactly get along.

"That's not fair," snapped back Lyla finally speaking up. "We have every right to be here. Besides we liked each other after everything was cleared up."

This is something Mimmi reasoned to be true. Evie had gotten along fine with them once everything had been sorted out. Carly and Cam not so much. They probably didn't even know that Carly and David knew about their mermaid-ness. Then Cam forgiven about the trident. Quickly, Mimmi stood next to Ondina before a fight broke out. There is a very good reason Ondina and Nixie weren't in the same classes in mermaid school.

Now Mimmi wished that Rita was home. She went on a date with Dr. Ross today and they were hitting the town. It was Nerissa that took some time to teach the young hatchlings how to use their powers today.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure they took some time to get used to you," said Lyla. "I'm pretty sure you're just as hardheaded as I was."

This can't be good. "Listen, we don't have to fight," said Mimmi as the others ignored her. Right now, she really wished that Sirena was with them instead of David. Why did this have to be so complicated between them? Couldn't Lyla and Nixie just see that they were kind of like Ondina and they could get along.

"Mimmi's right, we don't have to fight," said Weilan.

"Weilan stay out of this, you don't know these girls," snapped Ondina. "One never shuts up and the other would rather be friends with kelp."

"At least we weren't afraid of the moon when we were hatchlings," said Nixie defending herself and Lyla. "That was you afraid and hiding under a clam."

By now they were standing and staring at each other. They were just about the same height, so they weren't very menacing to one another. Weilan and Mimmi looking at each other before at the girls. Mimmi just wanted to slowly back away before they were thrown rude words toward them.

"I got my moon ring first before either of you. You both were pretty dumb to be behind."

"Ondina," started Weilan.

"At least we weren't the ones that laughed and bullied everyone else in the pod. You made fun of Mimmi's accent when she first came here."

"Ondina," said Weilan now a bit alarmed. Mimmi only rolled her eyes. She figured Ondina would at least at first. Everyone else did. Well, from what she could tell. A couple of the older girls didn't seem to really care.

"At least I became friends with her instead of going off alone or with Sirena all the time."

"Ondina," said Weilan again.

"Weilan, shut up. You can be rude and unpleasant to be around too."

Everyone stood still in shock at Ondina. The blond put a hand to her mouth at what she said. She didn't mean to say that about either of her friends. Even Lyla and Nixie didn't go that far about her. They were just bringing up embarrassing moments and her hardheaded nature.

Weilan only looked at her before running off into cavern. She didn't need to be around Ondina right now. She bit her lip before she heard the footsteps and she dived right in. Rude and unpleasant was right.

Nixie only stared at Ondina picking up the cruel words about her. Shooting her a disgusted look she turned to go back up to the book case. Right now she just wanted to be alone as she made her way to the pier.

Lyla had raced behind Weilan trying to catch up with her. Mimmi gave Ondina a slow look before going after Nixie. It was going to be one long weekend.

* * *

"Listen, hey, wait," cried the blond as Weilan just stalked off. She needed to cool down and just started to walk in a different direction. Mainly to get away from Ondina and not talk to the girl. Lyla looked like she might be okay, but she didn't need anyone right now. About the time the girl tried to catch up to her, they were near the entrance of the marine park. Which Weilan didn't really understand why she was here, Mimmi wasn't working today.

Ignoring the girl, she just kept walking away. She did not need to keep talking to the girl that kept insulting Ondina and Mimmi. Her words weren't as hurtful as Ondina's though. She sighed and looked for a distraction. That was when she realized that Karl was coming toward her. Which was worse? Getting insulted and fighting or being stared at by a weirdo.

Actually, the idea of someone acting like a love sick puppy sounded like a good idea right now. Karl it is. Lyla stopped as Weilan strolled up to Karl with a purpose. He hoped that he would jump to the idea. He would have around the first time that they meet.

"You, me, date right now," she said as he looked surprised. Then his features softened at the sight of her. He actually looked cute or was she seeing things.

"Whatever you say," said Karl with a starry gaze and immediately took her hand. Oh this was going to be a long day. "So a movie?"

A movie sounded great actually. A dark theatre to hide in and they didn't even have to really talk to each other. With any luck Lyla would ditch them. Plus, he could be paying so it meant a free movie and snacks. Just so long as he didn't make out with her, she'd have her distraction.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. She let him put his arm around her waist as she smiled at Lyla. That didn't stop the girl from following them into the theatre. That meant that Weilan actually had to go through with his date. She stood near the ticket taker ready to try to talk to her.

What was this girl's problem? Did she have no other place to be rather than standing around and waiting for her? Weilan only looked frustrated at her before turning back to Karl. He got the reusable cups and her favorite Reese's pieces. He must have saw her face light up that he got two more bags. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Just as long as he didn't kiss her.

"Two for The Smell in Room 19," he said again with the touching as he tried to hold her hand. Might as well let him if they were going this far. Lyla just parked herself just outside the cinema doors. Weilan told herself to just enjoy a free movie.

* * *

Lyla waited outside the cinema for the Asian girl. She wanted to say something to the girl for being so mean to Ondina. It was a horrible way to meet someone the first time. She wanted to explain to the girl that she wasn't like that anymore. Instead, she seemed to have meet some boy to go on a date.

So now she watched a group of people leave a showing across the hall. People threw garbage away and head back to where they came from. An employee went in carrying a broom. A blond girl put her sunglasses on as she walked out into the parking lot. An elderly couple walked out still holding a cup. Finally, two boys straggled out, a redhead and a boy with features like Weilan.

"So did the movie get boring?" asked the redhead as he walked by her and stopped. The other boy nudged him to be quiet and gestured to get going. The other boy didn't really pay attention to his friend. The redhead only rolled his eyes. They were mermen not kelp people. Sides, he never had a problem keeping the secret.

"I'm waiting for someone," said Lyla not looking at him. She wished she had a phone or something to do while waiting.

"Well, would you like to get a lunch?" asked the redhead.

"Dude!" cried out his friend as he nudged him. He started to whisper and the other guy only looked relaxed if just slightly amused at him. Lyla only looked up with her eyebrows raised. The Asian boy looked at him with a don't go there look on his face.

"She's cute," he said as he turned back to the blond, "That movie just started about fifteen minutes ago. And we still have a half hour left of our break if you want to join us."

His friend sent him a look and rolled his eyes. He remained quiet in front of her but sent his friend an annoyed look every so often. So much for keeping a secret.

"If you ignore him, he goes away," said the Asian boy. The blond girl looked up and actually smiled at him. She didn't say anything or get up to go with them. "I'm Ryan by the way. This idiot goofball is Tanner."

Lyla looked up at them and sighed. She looked at the closed doors and thought of Weilan inside with that boy. Then at the boys in front of her. It didn't sound like a bad idea to get lunch. She didn't eat lunch yet today. The boys didn't look like they would easily hurt her. They were very friendly as well, well Tanner was anyway.

Alas her stomach made her choose.

"I don't have any money," she finally said hoping that they made the decision for her. She got up and walked away from the two.

"It's on us," said the redhead before reaching for her. "We'll have you back by the time your friend's movie ends."

Lyla bit her bottom lip and looked at the door of the theatre. She heard some laughter and figured that Weilan wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Lyla looked at the boys with a skeptical look on her face. Well, if Weilan was going to be hanging out with a boy, she could too. In fact, she could hang out with two boys.

"Sure," she said finally looking at the two boys. She looked away from the door and went with them to get some food. "I'm Lyla by the way."

"Nice name," said Tanner being genuine. "We have roughly a half hour left of break. Maybe grab something on the walk back? I saw a place called Rikki's."

With that Lyla and Ryan simply followed Tanner and made conversation. For land boys they were pretty cool. Tanner made them both laugh and Ryan kept them on the right path to where they needed to be without saying much of anything. They had all become comfortable with each other, but still distant. Ryan had told them stories of when he grew up on a military base every once in a while. Tanner did little scenes from a show and kept talking.

Until of course, someone with a jet ski splashed water on them. A male voice shouted out sorry as he sped away. Water droplets fell on top of the three teenagers and dripping down them. Forgetting that they were in Lyla's presence and she forgetting that they were in the boy's presence, jumped straight into the water.

All three of them landed in the water before looking up hoping that no one had saw them. Then they turned and stared at Lyla as she stared at them both. Tails? All three of them? What? When did this happen? Shrugging it off, Tanner only swam to his left looking for a place to dry off unseen. Not only that, but it didn't take long to do to the surface.

"You have a tail?" asked a surprised and pleased Tanner.

"You have a tail?" said a stunned Lyla.

"When did this happen?" demanded Ryan. "Tanner this is why we don't interact with people much. Stay silent and keep a distance."

"Ryan, you know that's not me. And second of all this is awesome! So you're a real mermaid right? Anyway, what's for lunch? I'm thinking salmon burgers."

Ryan and Lyla just shared and incredulous look with one another before staring back at Tanner. They just witnessed each other turn into a mermaid and a merman and he could just think of food in a time like this?! Not only that, but they had just meet and getting to know each other.

"You're not the slightest bit concerned?" asked Lyla, "because I am!"

"Well you shouldn't," said Tanner as he ordered a juice and some sandwiches. "My psychologist said I'm pretty harmless. His words were that I 'mask my insecurities and problems with jokes and drama.'"

"Well you do," observed Ryan, Tanner was always this way for as long as he knew him. He really does have a psychologist, some woman named Emma. The boy didn't shut up and acted like a cartoon character. Granted, if they were in a police lineup and you had to guess which one was the merman, Tanner would be the last one you'd guess. "But yea, we're actually not supposed to talk to mermaids. It's one of the rules-"

Before Lyla could ask about these rules and point out they talked to her first. They were interrupted by Tanner.

"Oh come on, rules are meant to be broken and easy to get around. Lyla's pretty cool and I don't want to just abandon her," he said smiling warmly at her. In response, Lyla just flushed. They walked into Rikki's and sat down at a table. Both of the boys squeezed into one side of the booth and Lyla one side to herself.

A woman with orange hair took their order and ordered a juice. Lyla looked over the boys and they only looked at her. Well, Ryan did. Tanner was busy mixing the salt and pepper on the table. For being mermen neither of them acted like one. Then again, the only one she ever knew was Zac. They watched as a boy came in all wet. The very same one that got them wet.

They ducked their heads hoping that the boy didn't notice and hid a smile behind their hands. Lyla took the drink she ordered and so did Tanner and Ryan. They eyed each other but said nothing. Then the food came as Tanner played with his straw.

"So we you're a mermaid," said Tanner biting into his burger. "And we're mermen. You have any questions? I love answering stuff so lay it on me. If you want tomorrow you can meet us at Seaworld, I'll give you directions."

And so it begins.

* * *

Nixie sat at the marina like she did last time. The last time, she had meet a boy she had Aquata's present delivered. She only stared out into the water and thought of the sea and land. It was nice to be on land even though everyone was fighting. She flared up at the thought of Mimmi telling her that they had no place on land again. They had made some friends on land. Evie, once they got to know her more. David sure loved Sirena. Zac liked Lyla and vice versa.

The sea wasn't that bad either. Sure she missed the others, but she had her tail and a way of life that she knew. She had more friends in the water. No distractions and just watching everything.

She heard a step behind her as she turned around.

"Oh sorry," he said as he looked around but not at her. He looked about her age as she only stared. She hesitated and looked around wonder if he was talking to her. He contemplated and didn't know what to say. "Mind if I sit here? I won't talk I swear, I just wanted to go somewhere quiet."

Nixie only nodded hoping that he meant it. Right now she had to think of ways to get back at the other girls. Or if it was even right to fight back. It stayed quiet until about a half hour later.

"So what brings you here?" asked Nixie to the boy finally. He looked somewhat attractive with a bashful look on his face. She looked at him before looking back at the water. Okay, so maybe they didn't have to talk. It was just peaceful sitting there not making a conversation.

"Why are you here?" Nixie asked right back after a minute. Dean only chuckled at her sudden question. His honest side always won in the end.

"My friends and I got in trouble and I'm stepping away from my punishment for a while. It's a well-deserved break in the middle of a long shift. You?" he asked hoping she would be just as honest as he was. The girl only seemed to be laughing at him judging by the look of her face.

"What could you have done to get into trouble? You look harmless to me at least," she said still laughing a little. Dean only pretended to look hurt with a fake wounded look on his face and a hand on his chest. The girl only laughed again at him as he acted up. She had pretty smile that made him smile. Then she got a sober look on her face. "My friends and I got in a fight."

Dean only looked sympathetic, he understood fights as he and his friends get into a lot of them. Dean for being truthful, Erik for being over confident, Tanner for his dramatics, and Ryan's rather serious nature can get them into all sorts of trouble.

"I know all about those. The last time I got in a fight with my friends I threw a pizza at Erik's face. While it was still hot and he had a burn on his forehead." The girl just smiled and threw her head back laughing. She had a pretty laugh and smile.

"Well I didn't do that, but they said some hurtful things," said Nixie frowning before laughing again. She could only imagine what could have gone down. She playfully punched his shoulder as he teetered and nearly fell into the water. The look of panic on his face only startled her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's the fact that I can't swim if I fell in," he tried really hard to lie about. He felt his voice go slightly high and he started to breath out of his mouth. The others could always tell that he was lying because of these two reasons. The girl didn't know that though and she only looked concerned.

"What? They didn't teach you how to swim wherever you get your funny accent from?" she asked as he tried hard to think up a funny convincing story. To no effect either, he either told her the truth, or run away. Sooner or later she would pick up the mouth breathing or higher voice.

"I'm from North Carolina," he said picking his words out carefully. She was going to figure out that he was lying. "I was taught how to swim twice actually." He was going to tell her the story and she would be laughing at him. He found that he couldn't stop himself though. "The first time I was a three I had a fear of the water. The second time I was 6 and I had problems learning my breathing techniques. I never got in the water since."

Technically the truth. Mermen generally got their tails during their thirteenth year. Oh he remembered when he got his tail. It was the best feeling in his life. What was better was that his foster parents knew and they kept it a secret for him. Dean's thoughts turned back to the girl. She only smiled but didn't laugh at him.

"Well, I guess I can understand that," she said with uncertainty.

"It's alright, at least you're here, you could save me," he said actually being genuinely honest. Who wouldn't want to be saved by a pretty girl? Nixie only blushed a slight ting to her cheeks.

"So what about you?" she asked looking at him. "I never did catch your name or anything."

That's right, he just sat down next to her and they started a conversation. What if she was some kind of scientist? Or she was some kind of serial dater? What if she was as old as his mother?

"I'm Dean," he said in a quick breath before calming down.

"Nixie," said the girl. Nixie, what an unusual name. He kind of liked it though, it was cute and she's a cute girl. No, no, no, he shouldn't be thinking this way. He would be leaving for North Carolina and he would never see her again.

"So a North Carolina boy, that doesn't know how to swim, and is in trouble for something. What else should I know about you?" asked Nixie snapping him out of his thoughts. That was when he noticed that he was sitting closer to her. Was it her or him that moved?

"I'm a seventeen-year-old foster kid," he said. Stop talking, you'll only reveal yourself to her, he cautiously warned. "My parent's wanted children but couldn't have one. Something about a hostile environment. And I'm their only child. I love to fish and a habit I have is to count how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. What about you?"

Nixie hesitated before thinking of something. She had to think of something about her life on land that she could remember. "I'm seventeen and live with my aunt. I like to think I can talk to dolphins and I love lobster."

Not entire lies but Nixie could have made something better up. Tell him that she was a good singer like Sirena. Besides, it's not like she'll actually see this boy again. There was something that she found charming about him, though. He certainly didn't seem to be anything like Cam. He was kind of cute in a white tee shirt and shorts. Then there was a beep from his pocket.

"My break is over Nixie," he said as she felt a tingle in her stomach. First hearing her name come out of his mouth. Then at the thought of him leaving. She actually found herself to be a little depressed at the thought! "Can I see you again while I'm still here?"

"That'd be great, Dean," she said surprising herself. He smiled goofily at her as he stood up. However, not before his foot missed stepping onto the dock. Dean failed his arms around a bit before hitting his head and falling into the water.

That was when their conversation flashed through her mind. He couldn't swim! She had to go in after him. Looking around, she dived in looking for Dean. He was bobbing just above the sandbar as she noticed the tail. He has a tail just like Zac. How? Why? What? She couldn't think as she noticed that he was bleeding from hitting the wooden dock. Sharks would be coming to look for the source. So she only did what she could. Taking his hand, she swam him to Rita's. It was the only place that she could properly heal him.

As soon as they got there she pulled him out of the water. "Hello?" she called before realizing that no one would be here. Rita had a meeting at school. Weilan, Lyla, and the others would be at the café duking it out. So she used her powers to dry him. He's harmless. How could he possibly have a tail? Frustrated, she just made a mental note to ask him after healing. She wasn't going to do it in the grotto either. Nixie knew that taking him there could only mean trouble. So she helped him stand to take him upstairs to what was called the kitchen.

He started to stir before looking at her with those brown eyes. Nixie had to admit the tail made her like him more.

Nixie only handed him a glass before asking her first question.

"So when were you going to tell me you had a tail?" she asked right away. Crap, thought Dean. There goes the secret. It had to be rotten luck to be terrible at telling them. Then he thought of when she jumped into the water after him.

"When are you going to tell me about yours," he said wincing as he felt his head. So she was a mermaid. Now he had to go tell Mitch and the others. Especially since he was going to be late.

"I asked you first," she challenged and he only chuckled.

"Alright, I should tell you," he said. "Being honest is actually my forte. You see mermen are usually raised on land in the foster system. We don't get our tails until we are actually thirteen. That story that I told you is true. My dad even has a video of me screaming that I hate water at three years old. He loves to show people at parties whenever the subject comes up. I take it that you were born a mermaid? They don't normally pop up in the foster system."

Nixie thought of lying. She thought of feeding him Zac's story just with her in it. She hated the idea of lying to him after he had told her the whole truth, though. Maybe stretch it a little?

"Yea," she just said surprising herself as she put a band aid on his head. Both of them went quiet before Dean pulled out his phone to text Erik that he would be late. The back door opened and Rita walked right into the kitchen.

"Is she really your aunt?" he whispered into Nixie's ear as she felt herself warm up. Nixie only shrugged her shoulders. She sure acted like one but they weren't really related.

"Welcome to my home," said Rita turning to the boy. "Nixie, who's your friend?"

Nixie's eyes grew wide at what to say before something popped out, "He's, uh, Dean."

"We meet at the café," quipped Dean. Nixie shot him a look that only said, you know about that place? Then she only nodded along with his story. "Your niece is really great. Good company, I mean."

Rita only raised her eyebrows at his fumble. A few hours on land and Nixie is reeling in a boyfriend. He had a nice American accent as well. Maybe he just moved here to Suncoast. Dean's phone beeped before turning to both of them.

"It's nice meeting you both. I've got to go meet my friends. We're at meeting at Seaworld. That is if you want to see me again." Whoops shouldn't have said that at all. He scolded himself over and over at what was coming out of his mouth. This was horrible, but he could help but smile weakly.

"Uh, well, sure," said Nixie feeling her cheeks get warm before realizing that she stood next to Rita.

"It was nice meeting you Dean," said Rita warmly. It was actually cute, watching his awkward and nice nature. Dean got up before leaving both Rita and Nixie in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I'll take some time here to address some of the reviews that I got sooo:**

 **Emily:** Thanks! I thought that would be something Dean would say. And you will get a Mimmi/Zac sibling fluff later in the fic, near the end. So not this chapter but in the next couple of weeks.

 **Azlyn:** Yep, there wasn't enough to really go off of for merman culture so I took what I could and worked with it. Thanks for the review!

 **Izi:** Thanks! Erik does show up in this chapter on his own break and Ondina does slap him, several times, not in the way you'd think though.

 **Chapter 3**

 **The marine biology** class the next day was off to a pretty good start, thought Evie as they went behind the scenes at the marine park. The part that they were in is supposed to be closed today for some kind of convention that they had scheduled. Evie and her group was very lucky to be there even for a very short time. They had to leave in about another half hour.

"So we have our dolphin observations," said Cam. "Now what?"

"We put it in a report," said Carly with a haughty look on her face. The marine biology assignment was to observe a sea creature for an hour every day for a week. Then turn in the assignment for a grade. They were in groups of four and one person for each day of the week, except for Friday. When they all meet to observe and write their papers. It was a relatively easy assignment for Zac; who was already part fish.

"I say we split up," said Evie. "We can find our dolphin and write down the observation and go, is that okay Zac?" asked Evie looking around for her boyfriend. That was when she noticed that he was already watching a dolphin by the gate. Rolling her eyes, they all just followed to watch the dolphins. They were all so beautiful until they made Carly want to pee.

"I'm going to the loo, anyone else need to go?" she asked and Zac left with her. They promised to meet with Evie and Cam at the gate in another 15 minutes. After Zac had done his business, he noticed that Carly was gone. Well, not exactly gone, but standing and peering into a room that said employees only about roughly 20 paces away. The only people around was a blond lady watching the dolphins and a boy with his mum begging her to buy an ice cream.

"Carly, why are you going back here?" hissed Zac as he closed the door behind him, not wanting to get caught. The marine park was going to close this area off soon for whatever the convention was. Evie was going to be looking for the both of them. They were going to get in trouble for this.

"Look what I saw Zac," said Carly pointing to the screen. The group was leaving but Zac only stared transfixed on the screen. Carly was right, there was something important to look at. On the corner of the screen, just enough to make it out, was a blue tail. Exactly like Zac's own.

They had stared so long that Cam and Evie were probably looking for them. A door opened and they heard voices. First they heard a woman and then the voice of Dr. Ross. Oh no they were going to be found in this area. Thinking fast, Zac grabbed Carly's arm and did a hand movement around them. Then they had to find their group. The voices stopped and Zac and Carly took a breath. Until the doorknob turned and the door swung open.

"Tanner you should have saw your face. If we were in wonderland Mitch would have cried out 'off with his head.' You need to stop acting dramatic around him. Otherwise, he will never take your seriously," said a boy with Asian features.

"He already doesn't take me seriously! I mean, do you honestly think he would let me run a booth for northern mermen? I have little to zero knowledge on mermen from around the country. My mother did ice fishing for a job at one point. Ice fishing. I brought home more fish for us than she ever did. Ryan, what you don't get is that maybe being goofy is my thing. Anyway, what are we looking for?" asked Tanner.

Carly and Zac only looked at each other wide eyed under their invisibility guise. Mermen? Booth? Ice fishing? What was going on?! They were confused as Ryan looked around the room for something.

"We are looking for remotes and projectors. Someone is going to have to show the new mermen the ropes. I just hope it's not you. You'd be horrible teacher," said Ryan. Tanner pretended to be insulted before shrugging as they looked around the room for said remotes and projectors. Zac and Carly found themselves holding their breaths as they searched the room. Around them stood a shelf of what they could be looking for and cameras. It looked like they were just about to give up when it looked like Tanner was looking right at them.

"Tanner what are you doing?" asked Ryan looking next to one of the shelves near the door. Looking at them even longer Tanner did a hand movement with his palm facing them slightly curled.

Carly felt the magic of the cloaking fall off as both her and Zac had sudden become visible to the two boys. Ryan stopped and stared at them with his mouth slightly gaped and then at his friend. Tanner looked at both of them with a look of mischief. Ryan quickly got over what he just saw before rummaging around again for remotes or something or another.

"I hate that you have that power," said Ryan staring at Zac and Carly. The boy had powers so he had to be a merman like him. The girl had to be his foster sister. "Keep searching." He threw an extension cord in his arms and turning from the three of them. Zac, Carly, and Tanner only looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"We find a merman and his foster sister hiding in here and you just want to keep looking for extra projectors," said the incredulous redhead shaking his head in amusement. Carly and Zac only looked at each other, nodded quickly to just go along with the foster sibling story. It could very well get them out of here.

All of them grew quiet as Ryan rolled his eyes and successfully found a bucket full of extra remotes to use. The projectors in a box right next to him. All of a sudden the room was starting to feel small as both of them looked them.

"We should probably get going," said Carly looking at Zac. They had to find Evie and the others before they started to get worried about them. Although being in a small AV room with Ryan wasn't exactly a bad thing. Mentally, Carly scolded herself. She had a wonderfully annoying boyfriend named Cam.

"You aren't going to stay for the merman convention?" asked Tanner at those words Zac perked up and looked around. Merman convention? Loads more mermen all in one place together. The last merman that he had meet had nearly killed him. The fact that there were more of them sent a chill down his spine. Mostly in anticipation though. Zac could learn more about being a merman here. "You are invited you know."

"Yea, sure, why not?" said Zac. "I'm Zac Morgan and this is my foster sister Carly."

He sent her a look that Carly got right away, just nodding her head. Carly just hoping that Zac had an excuse for not catching up with his girlfriend after all of this. She needed one to text Cam as well. Both boys waved at her as best as they could with equipment in their hands.

* * *

 **"So this is** the wonderful merman convention center," said Tanner spreading his arms looking at his new friend and his boring one. Zac and Carly looked like they were going to be fun. Then Ryan just staring at him. The new people were always the fun ones. At least they wanted to try new things and have fun. It was like taking a kid into the candy store for the first time. He grabbed two merman books from the free table and handed both of them one. "Inside your book is a pocket guide to being a merman. Handling your powers, how to clean your tail, legends and folklore, full moon cycles, and much more. Please do not look at them while on this tour."

Ryan rolled his eyes and Tanner ignore his smooth disposition.

"The center is the world. Southern mermen from Australia, Argentina, Chile, New Zealand, and such are in the rooms behind you. To my left is the western pods like the States. To my right is the eastern pods like Ryan's native Malaysia. Then the very back of the room is northern which includes Canada, Russia, and Alaska I think. Each section has booths such as food and magic from each end of the globe. Where do you want to go first?" he asked with a wide smile across his freckled face. He had said this all very fast that made Carly just stare at him.

Zac only looked around at everything trying to take it all in. Everyone here were mermen or knew about mermen. They weren't hiding but instead sharing food and magic spells. How he missed this, he thought, as he looked at a little boy about 5 playing with a ball of water. The smell of lobster being cooked behind him made his mouth water.

"Northern," he said without missing a beat. His (real) mum, told him and Mimmi stories about their father's home in Inuvik Canada. Tanner only nodded in beat to lead them back to the north section. Next to him Carly only looked everywhere in surprise and aw. There was something new that caused an excited shiver down his spine. Zac didn't know mermen had so much culture. He turned to the other boy that came with them.

"So, Ryan, right?" he asked jittery. The boy only nodded at him and not talking. "I'm kind of new to this, so how-"

Ryan smiled at him after a small frown, maybe saying he was new didn't help. "Do we pull this off? I honestly don't know but it's a fun event. There is only one time every five years do mermen meet and learn about each other. It's where we all make our first friends and learn about our tails sometimes before we even get them."

Zac was so focused on what Ryan just said to notice that he had bumped into a woman with long blond hair and orange sundress. He quickly apologized as they tried to keep up with Carly and Tanner.

Around him Zac only stared. He knew he wasn't the only merman, but to be here was something simply amazing. His dark eyes only looked at booths from the western part of the world to the eastern part. Until finally they stopped in front of an area of booths that were clearly labeled northern at the top of the area.

Carly looked at a booth selling bracelets and trinkets. Around him he could smell fudge and other fantastic sounding food.

"Any questions so far?" asked Tanner.

"So this stuff is found in the waters of Canada and such?" asked Carly after paying for a handmade necklace. It didn't seem likely since they were selling scarves and such at the different booths.

"Not exactly, mermen can't really swim freely in northern waters. There is a high concentration of mermaids in that area. So swimming in the Arctic Circle is rather limited. So we focus on the lakes and most everything in this area is what we see on land a lot of the time."

"You don't interact with mermaids?" asked Carly looking up from a table of sweets.

"No, it's forbidden," piped up Ryan. "If we see one we're supposed to run."

Zac thought for a moment. So that's the reason why he never saw another merman before Erik. They weren't supposed to be mingling with mermaids. But why? Maybe if he actually planned on reading the book, he might have his answers.

"We're supposed to run because they'd kill us. Like a million years ago or something, mermaids drove the merman to live on land. I guess we did something to them, but what I'm not sure exactly what. Now, if they see us, they try to kill us. Like the air nomads in Avatar the Last Airbender," said Tanner trying hard to mimic Aang with arm movements.

Carly stopped and looked at him, unsure what to make of Tanner. He sure didn't act like a merman, instead he reminded her of an over excited 17-year-old. It wasn't a bad thing; she was like that at one point too. It was still kind of shocking that Tanner was a merman. It was shocking that all of these people were mermen or knew about them. The fact that they kept it a secret.

"The legend is different in each region," spoke up Ryan, "It's said to the Asian mermen that we caused them harm-"

"If that is code for a painful child birth, I would hurt us too. I've seen the videos and it looks painful," said Tanner as Zac let out a laugh. Neither of the boys were like Erik. They reminded him of Cam and how they hung out all of the time.

Ryan looked pained for his friend. "Again, he will go away eventually."

* * *

 **At the grotto they** started with the fighting again. Nixie and Ondina were shouting at each other as Sirena woke up. Weilan and Lyla were nowhere to be seen.

"Well you're just too stupid to admit that you're wrong about us!" shouted Ondina.

"You're too self-centered just to admit that you're wrong as about us," shouted Nixie back.

"There's a reason you never had many friends."

She had been working on helping Evie and Mimmi with a new project. With Evie's investigative skills; they were going to track down Rikki's old friends and surprise her. Rikki had become their friend in a short time that they had knew each other. Everyone had been introduced to her, at least the main girls. Anyway, Rikki was going to come back to the coast to visit family at the end of the week.

Lyla and Nixie were stilling fighting with Weilan and Ondina unfortunately. Sirena and Mimmi had managed to get their selves out of the fight. They weren't saying words to each other that they really didn't mean.

"I can't believe they are still fighting with each other," said Mimmi as she got up the next morning.

"I know," said Sirena. "I hate seeing them fight, but I don't want to be dragged into it myself." Both of them looked at each other sadly, before wincing at Ondina throwing out a harsh word. They shared a look before they made their way to the ocean café. A morning swim really seemed to help clear their minds.

They had made sure no one was around when they dried themselves off and walking in. Inside, Evie was already working her clothes counter. At the end of her till sat a couple of folders. She had gone out of her way to color code her research.

Evie was busy cleaning out a dressing room as the girls sat down. Carly nodded indicating that she would be with them shortly. Evie caught site of them before coming over holding her folders. After making sure she had no customers she came over and handed them the folders.

She had spent all night making them up since she didn't have school the next day. She scanned Facebook and what little she could have the school records for the girls. If they knew a little about them, it would help. Evie handed Sirena a bright green notebook and Mimmi a pale pink notebook. Evie herself kept a blue one.

"Sirena, I figured you would want to call Bella. Mimmi I think it would be okay for you to call Cleo. The folders have some information to get to know them a little bit better." Evie got her phone out of her back pocket and had to decide on who to call first. All three girls seemed to have pretty busy lives.

Bella had gone to school to be a music teacher. So now she was busy making lesson plans. Cleo had gone on to be a marine biologist and lived on the coast. She would be the closest to find. Emma had been difficult. Her Facebook profile is completely private and her school records didn't tell them much about her now.

"I've set it up with David for us to have a private party at the café in two weeks. We call them and set up to meet them here. We tell them that we are some friends of Rikki's and we are planning her a surprise party. We don't tell them about us being mermaids," said Evie. "Who wants to go first?"

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Mimmi and Sirena never really used a phone before. Evie herself was pretty unsure herself about calling Emma. It all seemed too real to find another girl that is a mermaid just like she was.

"I'll do it," said Sirena taking the phone away from Evie. She opened her folder and found a post it note with a phone number on it. Sirena had learned to call someone before and she dialed it into the phone. Nobody was really here, so Evie ushered them into the backroom as she grabbed their folders.

Everyone looked at the phone as they heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" said a voice on the phone.

"Hi," squeaked Sirena. "Is this Bella?"

"I'm sorry, she's in the middle of having an ultras-" They heard the phone being handed over to someone as they were cut off. The sound of a hand over the speaker came next.

"Hello?" said a new voice. This one more feminine and urgent. Sirena looked at the others unsure of how to react to this voice.

"Hi, my name is Sirena," she said finding her voice. "I'm from Ocean Café."

"I'm sorry I don't know the ocean café. I think you might have the wrong number…" she said anxiously. Oh great, this wasn't exactly going well.

"Actually, I have the right number. I think you know our friend Rikki Chadwick," said Sirena quickly. Enough to just hear Bella just breath into the phone. That seemed to have some kind of effect on the girl.

"Rikki," she said, "I haven't heard that name in forever."

"Yea, we're having a bit of a surprise party for her and getting guests together. Would you be interested in coming? It's in two weeks on Friday around three."

There was a pause and some adjusting on their end of the phone. There were some hushed whispers as they exchanged some words.

"I'd love to," said Bella and she paused. "It's a girl, I'm having a girl. Oh, sorry don't tell anyone I'm pregnant. But 2 weeks on Friday I'll be there."

Everyone looked at each other and cheered with one phone call down.

* * *

 **Erik walked along** the beach as he watched the sea view. The water really reflected nicely off of the sun. He watched as people swam around and Erik desperately thought of jumping in the water. The thought of running into any one of the three that hated him troubled his mind.

In all honesty, he didn't care if Zac and the others hated him. It mattered what Ondina thought of him though. He wanted her to forgive him and he hated having her mad at him. Even if they didn't get back together, he just wanted to hear it from her and move on with his life. Maybe he was just being a little dramatic like Tanner all of a sudden. He had to be constantly reminded by Tanner that he would probably never get a girlfriend again.

Tanner had to talk like that even if he was joking. If Tanner would be in a relationship, it would be a goofy one. If Dean was in a relationship it would be part of the disgustingly sweet one. If Ryan was in a relationship it would a serious one. Erik had to be a part of a dysfunctional relationship out of all of them. It had to be dysfunctional and it irked him.

He looked out and into the water and thought about the merman chamber. That caused so much trouble and he was being properly punished for it. He passed by a family building a giant sandcastle. A woman in a large sunhat and glasses. A man walking his dog. Nobody would understand the half of what he was going through.

That was when he looked up and squinted. Was? That? No… That couldn't be who he thought it was.

"Ondina?" he asked as he saw the curls on the blond in front of him.

"Erik," she said as she stopped and stared at him. The salty wind tossed her hair and Erik only stepped forward. They just stared at one another unsure about what to say as Erik broke the silence. He took a step toward her and she stepped back. This couldn't go on.

"Listen, I'm a crazy stupid idiot that did stuff I'm not proud of. I was told to stay away but I listened to gut instinct. Punish me as you will, I'm already getting punished as it is. Do something to me right now," he said holding out his arms and closed his eyes. He could just feel Ondina staring at him. Erik dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head surrendering. "I'm the only merman that would do something as stupid as I did. Just- Just punish me!"

Ondina only stared at him unsure what to make of him being here. She had just got in a fight with two of her friends and she just wanted to- Finally she just slapped him across the face, as hard as she possibly could. Erik could feel her really mean in it that slap as his cheek turned bright red. Then again from the other side of his face. Erik winced as it stung but did nothing to stop her from slapping him. Until he noticed that she was starting to cry. Her fists randomly hitting his chest.

"Ondina, what's wrong?" he asked as she slumped over next to him.

"I got in a fight with some of the other mermaids," she said as she sniffled. "We all insulted each other and-"

"You got hurt?" he said as he adjusted to sit next to her. "I know the feeling." He looked down at his shoes as they sat next to each other on the sand. Ondina never looked up at him as they just watched the tide.

Erik thought about saying something to make her feel better. Then changed his mind at the last second. He wasn't going to ruin this moment right now.

"You can hit me again if you want," he said breaking the silence. "Might make you feel better. Or insult me."

She only smiled before punching his shoulder, rather hard. He let out a small laugh before going back to watching the waves. His eyes looked at her briefly and then away. Someone was bound to be around to tell Mitch or someone else from the board.

"Ondina," he said before hesitating.

"If you're asking me to forgive you it's not going to happen-" she said. As she backed away from him. She was not going to fall for him again only for her heart to break.

"Actually, I'm asking if there's anything I can do to make it better. Ondina I know you're not going to forgive me right away, even though I would love it if you could. You know that I think you're special and I don't want to forget that. I want to take it slow and happen on its own. I don't want you to hate me even if that takes a while."

"See this is what you do, you're so manipulative until I'm standing here trusting you and you break that." Ondina sat up straight and started to run away from him. Erik stared before following her and shouting.

"Ondina, wait that is not what's going on. Ondina!" he didn't know where he was running, but he just kept following. Until he caught up to her in the middle of some random park. He took her by her arm and turned her to face him.

She only looked at him and looking for a body of water. She could easily overpower him now. Weilan taught her turning the tide.

Erik looked at her frantic nature before turning away disgusted. With her and then at himself. "This is hopeless. Tanner is right I'm going to die alone," he muttered under his breath.

He just sat down and watched Ondina just stare at him and fidgeted. Erik just moaned and then slumped to the ground. He might as well give up with her. At least now he knew how she really felt about him. Might as well give up now. He sighed and didn't even bother to get up.

"Erik," she said letting her voice trail off, she could run but she didn't. That gave him zero hope however. He got up from the ground and turned away from her.

"Ondina just don't talk to me. I lost enough as it since the incident on Mako. Forget it, forget we ever spoke, forget we saw each other. At least I know how you really feel." The phone in his pocket beeped indicating that he had to get back to the park. "I have to go."

"Erik wait," she demanded. "Listen I was really hurt and bitter and confused. Everything between us felt genuine and I really loved it. Then my trust in people really broke. I just don't want to be hurt again."

He turned around and faced her. He took a deep breath and kept his voice steady. She wasn't exactly leaping into his arms anytime soon.

"Ondina, I don't want to hurt you again either. I've learned from my mistakes and I've seen people hurt that I didn't want to. I understand that now."

Both of them sort of smiled and looked around. That was when Ondina noticed people walking toward him. More specifically they were Weilan and Karl. Ondina froze as she realized that she and Weilan weren't exactly on speaking terms. She could feel Weilan staring at her.

Karl only looked at both of them. He could tell that the girls weren't talking and there was going to be a girl fight. He half waved to the boy that was with Ondina. Erik only halfheartedly waved back.

"Weilan, I'm not here to fight. I never meant to-" started Ondina as she walked up to her friend.

"To call me that? It's the fact that you did Ondina that really hurts. I thought of something that describes you perfectly. Prickly and a control freak, now that's worse than being called boring, rude, and unpleasant doesn't it?"

Erik walked up behind her, letting her fight her own battles. Unless, of course it gets out of control.

"Well aren't you a smart mouth," said Ondina before she could stop herself. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Well at least I don't act so superior to everyone else. You're so stubborn and immature-"

Karl froze and so did Erik as they watched the girls bicker. Karl knew to keep his mouth shut with Weilan since she could very well handle herself. He didn't want her to not talk to him. That didn't stop Erik however.

"Hey," he said as he stepped in. The girls were almost nose to nose by now and it was not going to end well. "This shouldn't really be going this far."

Karl only sent Erik a look that said get out while you still can. This was a girl fight and nothing usually stopped them from fighting.

"Oh so Ondina has a boy toy now" said Weilan as her eyes grew wide. Now that was when she realized that she was overstepping her boundaries. Ondina had a problem with a boy in the past. She probably didn't need to relive that. "Ondina I'm-"

She had stepped away from the Asian girl and put her hand on Erik's shoulder. Right now, Ondina would rather be with Erik right now rather than the other way around. Weilan looked apologetic but Ondina wasn't having it.

"Erik she's not worth it."

Weilan felt her face change and Ondina's grew rather smug. This is Erik, the one that nearly broke her heart in two? He's a merman and the fact that he's defending her made Weilan grow weary. Could they really have made up and trust each other? Not only that, but he's really cute.

"Right," he said sounding skeptical but turned to her. "Come on Ondina I'll buy you an ice cream."

In the wake of them turning around and leaving a stunned Weilan and Karl, Erik moved his hand. He had noticed that a fire hydrant sat next to the sidewalk. He watched it sway in his hand movement. He had twisted the fire hydrant and watched as it sprinkled in her direction.

Weilan looked in shock and found that she had only a couple of seconds.

"I gotta go Karl, I'll call you!" She darted around the corner and into the water. Karl didn't pay any attention to what just happened. Instead, he had a grin on his face at the idea of her calling him.

"She's going to call me," he said positively elated at the thought. Ondina and Erik only laughed as they watched from nearby.

"I can't believe you used me like that," argued Erik pretending to be hurt. To be honest, her plan was rather brilliant. Right now, he never really thought of being mad at her. It was nice to be with her again- even as friends.

"I can't believe you got her wet in front of Karl," said Ondina with laugh. He didn't mind being late today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I'll take some time here to address some of the reviews that I got sooo:**

 **SoulMusician:** Thanks for the review. I think it would get a comment from them, but not a huge surprise.

 **Azlyn:** That was fun putting that reference in. Thanks for the review!

 **Izi:** Thanks! There's going to be more!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Do you girls** want to spend the night?" asked Evie as Mimmi and Sirena gathered at the café. They weren't going to stick around get into a fight. Tonight they were going to call another girl on the list. Evie had no luck getting a hold of Emma's number so tonight they were going to get a hold of Cleo.

"We can watch a movie," gushed Sirena at the idea. "And snacks!"

"I'll bring dip," said Carly as she walked over. "So is there a girl's sleepover tonight?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," said Mimmi. "We don't have to hear fighting and stay up all night. We just have to make a very important phone call."

Carly just nodded and went back to waiting on tables. At least she had plans for half the night. Cam started his holiday early by visiting his family in Canada and left the night before. School let out next week, but they had booked the flights in advanced. So she had no boyfriend for the next two weeks. Girls nights in were always fun. Too bad not all of the girls were getting along right now. Otherwise they'd have a party at Evie's house.

Crap, she had nearly forgotten that she would go with Zac back to the convention. She got off here at 4. So she would have to go meet him and then meet the girls. That could work. She would have to come back here after meeting Zac though. She had promised Joe that she would help close since David had left for some kind of emergency. Carly hoped that he was alright, but it sealed her plans for the day. Get off, go meet Zac and hang out for a while, come back and help close. It was like an extra-long unpaid break. Perfect.

"We're going to get a head start and order the snacks and pizza," said Evie as she shut down her part of the café. Since it was the first day of holiday from school and a Monday, she closed early. Carly would be getting off at nine for closing, which meant they had all night to talk to her.

Mimmi and Sirena had helped and followed her home. They had successfully evaded running into both Lyla and Weilan. They didn't want to talk to them about what kind of fight was currently going on. They would all sort it out themselves and they would all be great friends again.

As soon as they got there, Evie ordered a pizza to be delivered in an hour. Mimmi went to go find the file on Cleo. Sirena had set up the living room to watch what Evie called a chick flick.

Then they all finally sat around only to stare at the phone.

"We have to call her sometime you know," said Sirena. "We already set it up with Bella and Rikki. We would have to talk to Emma and Cleo sometime."

Both Sirena and Evie had turned to look at Mimmi with an expectant look on their faces. Evie had planned to called Emma and Sirena already called Bella. Now it was Cleo's turn.

Her heart pounding, Mimmi dialed the phone number. With any luck they could just leave a phone message. They heard the dial and then a female voice. Oh crap…

"Hello?" asked a relaxed voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi," she said as the girls urged her to talk to the older mermaid. "My name is Mimmi and I believe you might know our friend Rikki Chadwick?"

The woman on the other end of the phone got quiet as they heard shifting on her end of the phone. There was a whisper and they heard the phone go from being private to loud speaker.

"Yes, I do actually, may I ask the reason?" she said getting suspicious. She had every right since they had the same secret that they shared. They didn't actually agree on some kind of story….

"Well, her birthday is coming up," said Mimmi thinking quickly, which turned out to be true. "We're hosting a party for her and we are inviting you. At the Ocean Café it's across-"

"Oh I know where that's at," she caught off. "I would love to come. Lewis stop listening in on my phone calls! I know I have to leave. Sorry, I'll be there. What time?"

"Two weeks on Friday around three," she said promptly. "It should be a great turn out!"

Cleo hung up and the others only let out a sigh of relief. Now all they had to do was hang out and wait for Carly to get the party really started.

* * *

"Hey we're meeting other people for lunch, do you two want to get a pizza?" asked Tanner. "You can meet the other guys."

With that Zac and Carly sat down next to Tanner and Ryan at the table. A woman in a waitress uniform stopped and gave them all plastic cups filled with ice water. She knew who they were and what they usually wanted. Then she came back again with a large anchovy and pineapple pizza. Carly made a face but took a piece anyway. Free food is free food. Plus, she got a whole bunch of souvenirs here. She had a nice lacy scarf, some pearl necklaces, American peanut butter, and other goodies.

"There he is, the love bird," said Tanner holding up his slice. Dean only rolled his eyes at Tanner as he came up. Carly only looked impressed, Dean was pretty cute as well. Mermen had to be genetically good looking aren't they? Zac looked up at him and smiled, Dean looked pretty nice.

Then a girl followed up behind him. That was when Zac and Carly only stared a piece of pineapple fell off of Carly's piece. Behind Dean stood Nixie. Nixie the one who grew a tail whenever she touched water. Nixie the mermaid that they haven't seen in months.

"This the girlfriend?" asked Ryan looking over at her. "She's pretty dude."

"Thanks," said Nixie sitting down and looked up. The smile on her face seemed to freeze when she saw Carly and Zac sitting across from her. Dean only looked at the both of them curious before waving his hand in front of her face.

"Do you guys know each other?" asked Tanner being the observant one.

"Yea, we kind of already do," said Nixie looking at Zac and Carly before waving at them. Stunned, they waved back. Then it became awkward as they sat across from one another.

"Hi, sorry I'm late- Nixie?" asked the voice of Lyla from behind all of them. "Zac, Carly, what are you guys doing here?"

"Wait a second, wait a second, all four of you know each other?" asked Ryan looking confused as ever. Zac, Carly, Nixie, and Lyla only shared a look not exactly thrilled to see each other.

"All of you know them?" asked Lyla getting herself surprised.

"Well, yea. We meet Lyla during our break. She was waiting for someone to come out of a movie and we invited her to lunch. Then when our shift was over we caught Zac and Carly in the equipment room. We learned Zac was a merman and invited them to the convention. Then obviously Nixie and Dean meet on his break. So yea we all know you. How do you know each other?" asked Tanner looking at them confused.

"Well you see," started Carly. "Well you know Nixie and Lyla are both mermaids right?"

"You are?" asked a surprised Tanner before laughing a little. They already knew about it when they went to lunch. "I knew Lyla was one, but not Nixie. Did you hear that Ryan our Dean is dating a mermaid?" He turned to his friend who only burst into a laugh. Dean only shrugged but felt himself blushing. Nixie only leaned against his shoulder and grinned. At least they were on the same level right now.

"Well know we know," said Ryan finally shrugging. "Go on with the story."

Zac shifted uncomfortably remembering when he first meet Nixie and Lyla. They weren't exactly on friendly terms when they first knew about each other. He figured let Carly do all the talking. After all, she only knew the stripped down version.

"Well, Lyla and Nixie witnessed Zac getting a tail and they thought it was their fault. So they went on land to take away his tail. They couldn't and went back to the sea after making friends with him."

All of the boys looked at one another before looking at Zac for an explanation. He only looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Well it's true."

"That's a lot of holes," pointed out Ryan. He remembered how long it took Erik to admit everything that he had done.

"Lots of them," piped up Tanner. "Could we get a full story?"

With that Nixie, Lyla, and Carly pulled together a fuller picture of what they could. Zac only inputted a little extras and confirming what did actually happen. Cam, the trident, finding the cave and what not. As soon as they were finished and the pizza was just about gone, the last person they thought they'd see showed up. He also heard the entire story that the girls were telling.

"Hey guys I got Thai food instead of pizza-" said Erik as he saw Carly and Zac. He just stood there awkwardly as a blush raised on his face and neck. He thought he was going to avoid them before heading to the outback.

"Alright, so Erik we know the full full story now," said Tanner before he turned to Zac and Carly. "He threatened your boyfriend and nearly killed you right?"

Carly only mutely nodded unsure what to make of Erik sitting with their group. Then again he was a merman.

"We already punished him for you," said Dean finally speaking up. "I threw a hot pizza in his face and then incased him in a jelly mixture. I doubt he wants to remember that."

"And we're all being punished with him," muttered Ryan. Zac just looked at him oddly. "We all did something to get punished. Mostly for being caught using our powers and letting them get out of control though.

"All three of you: Dean, Tanner, and Ryan know everything. About Erik and-" said Zac still confused and a little overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"We heard something about a sea dragon," said Dean thoughtfully as he ate a slice of pizza with no pineapple. The others ignored him except for Nixie who had picked off the anchovies and ate it.

"Oh yea, we forced the entire story out of him. I think it's pretty awesome that your sister is a real mermaid. We hardly ever get them in the system any way," said Tanner as he stole a bite of Erik's Thai food. Another pizza was delivered that distracted Tanner enough. "He can't keep a secret from us. Or the entire project for that matter."

"You guys did read the handbook last night right?" asked Ryan. "They keep tabs on all of us in the system. Any misuses of magic we get in trouble. Dean's punished for causing an earthquake in a non-earthquake area."

"I spent a day with strong man?" said Nixie teasing the poor guy. Carly only blinked and gapped unsure what to make of this entire meeting. What? Did they just befriend merman convicts or something? Zac still sat there befuddled at the entire meeting that just happened.

The waitress came back with another water before rolling her eyes. Now the entire table grew awkward at this.

"So does Nixie and Lyla," started Tanner as he gestured to Erik and the girls.

"Yea," said Nixie nonchalantly as she picked up a slice of pizza. For being on land for only a little bit, she should have discovered the world of pizza much sooner. "Sirena told us everything."

Erik tensed up at hearing Sirena's name. Great, she probably told the whole pod about him now. He could never get into southern waters again without getting a powerful smack across his face. The fact that Nixie sounded really indifferent meant something to him though. He kind of relaxed of hearing it in that manner.

"And you don't care?" asked Carly still very confused.

"Not really, since I also got Dean's end of the story," said Nixie as she only smirked at the boy. He only smiled at her and grabbed some of Erik's Thai food.

"Eat all my food you want guys," said Erik rolling his eyes and then making a grab for the pizza. Which of course, Tanner pulled away.

"You have to get more food from the eastern section dude before you have any pizza," said Ryan and Lyla laughed. Zac and Carly only watched on oh so very confused. Zac made a mental note to look at that book Tanner had given him on his first day.

* * *

"I kind of want to go to one of these programs," he said looking at a piece of paper that was slide in front of him. Two young boys were handing them out to people in the throng of people. They all looked kind of interesting.

History of Project Merman

How to guide: swimming

Getting to know your doctor

Growing up in a foster system

Growing up merman

He only looked at everything a little bit amazed. Alright really amazed. He still couldn't believe that they could pull this off. Or the fact that he was sitting this close to Erik and not wanting to throttle him.

"You should totally go to the history of project merman," said Tanner as he took another slice of pizza. He practically ate the entire thing by himself. "Erik and I are in it."

Erik's face seemed to fall at hearing this as he turned red. Zac couldn't help but laugh at what exactly they would be doing for it. Maybe they had to get dressed up in silly costumes.

"You're in it?" asked Carly looking amused.

"Yea, see they start the program with a video," he said as Erik just bang his head against the table. "They needed five young mermen, a baby one, and a grown one. Erik and I are two of the five. You just have to watch it. The program starts soon right?"

Zac looked down at his watch and looked at the time. "In another 5 minutes."

With that Tanner got up and started running off to the area where it would be held. They all looked at each other followed the redhead in the crowd. In a quick thinking attitude Carly watched as Erik finally got some food from the left over pizza. Then he promptly handed a 20-dollar note to the waitress.

They had slide into the event room just in time. A woman did a head count and smiled as she saw Erik and Tanner come into the room.

"You two can't help but watch this can't you?" she said as she shut the door. The lady handed the new group a little pamphlet with a smiling cartoon dolphin on it. Each of them took one as they sat down.

"Hello everyone!" said the woman with a blue dress and tight red curls. "My name is Claire O'Donnell and I'm here to give a presentation on project merman. Kick back and enjoy."

Carly watched as the lights dimmed and a projector in the back turn on. In front of them started a picture of a foggy day with the caption Scotland 850 A.D.

 _On the screen played out a story of monks on the beach of Scotland. A group of 5 men dressed as monks were collecting shellfish and crabs._

 _"Brother Aaron," said one of the monks pointing to the waters. A young woman had surfaced. All of them had backed away from the woman unsure what to make of her. She looked innocent and guilty all at the same time._

 _"Help me," she said as she flicked her tail. All of the brothers had turned and one had scrambled up on a sand dune._

 _"She's the devil with a taill," said one of the men. Another one had picked up a long piece of drift hood. He had pointed it directly at the mermaid._

 _"No please, I need help," said the mermaid convincingly. "I can't keep him the others want to kill him." She held up a baby with a blue tail and the other men just looked at the babe with wide eyes._

 _"I can't watch them. Please I want him to be safe," said the lady. The actress looked around for whoever might be looking for her._

 _"Please, I'll take away his tail. Just please take him," said the woman chocking back a sob._

 _Brother Aaron walked forward and picked up the baby around the torso. The mermaid did a hand move and the tail had disappeared. She had given the baby one last look before swimming away._

Carly only felt her heart break a little watching the short little video. The mother didn't want to give up her baby. Otherwise, she was going to watch her child get killed. She turned and looked at the boys. Erik looked really upset at the short beginning as did Tanner, Ryan, and Dean. This was probably what their mothers or fathers did to them.

Zac only looked on upset at what he had witnessed besides the terrible acting. It was something that he couldn't face watching. Nerissa had to leave him behind for a reason but not for this reason.

 _"Hey look more fish!" said a boy that looked like a young Erik. He had pointed to the nets as they filled more._

Tanner and all of the other boys turned and looked at Erik. Erik, however, unembarrassed only grinned with a smirk written all over his face. Even Carly had to admit he was pretty cute at like 6 or whatever.

 _"Dude, dude, dude," said one monk to brother Aaron._

 _"It's brother Aaron," hissed the guy playing brother Aaron._

 _"Like, there's Viking ships," he said pointing. All of the monks picked themselves off of the beach. Brother Aaron picked up a young Erik by his arm pits and carried him off to the main land._

 _By the time they had made it the ships had gone missing. It was like they weren't even there. Blink and it was gone._

 _"God is watching over us today," said Brother Aaron._

 _*The video cut forward a little bit more in time. This time played out a scene of a different origin. *_

 _"Brother Aaron," said a monk. "Look."_

 _They had found a baby crying on the beach. They looked toward the water and saw a pair of brown eyes staring at them. She let out a small wave before diving into the ocean._

 _"You don't think the mermaids are protecting us do you?"_

 _"If they are we take care of their sons."_

 _*There is a flash forward to five different boys on the beach with the monks. All of them are staring out into the water. Another baby merman on the beach and a mermaid watching them back. They all waved as she dived away. *_

 _"Bye!" called out a boy with red hair waving._

All of them turned and looked at Tanner who only waved at the screen. The lights turned back on and the woman stepped in front of the screen. They all blinked as they looked from Erik and Tanner and back at the screen. They were cute at like six or seven years old.

"Thus a brotherhood of monks is established that slowly spreads around the globe with the rise of the British Empire. Mermaids leaving their sons on beaches everywhere. Eventually, we grew from monks to people of all shapes and sizes pitching in and saving these mermen. Mermen stopped appearing on the beaches and taken into these homes. A chapter house of was founded in Australia in 1789," said the lady now using a Prezi to site all of her sources.

"These homes were initially poor as they were attempting to keep a secret. It wasn't until the foster system was founded, did they partner with them. The foster system had given them good homes."

She flipped to a picture of old orphanages and to a modern home for the time. Then to a portrait of someone.

"Project Merman started in 1910 when Orville Pattinson, a merman, decided to do some experiments on himself. He had discovered his merman heritage when he was pushed off of a dock and left there at 13 years old. He kept his research a secret until his father had found his writing. Orville and his father Samuel kept records of what they would do. Eventually, Orville had married and had a son named James. He had done experiments with his son from a young age. It wasn't until they were caught by other fellow mermen did they expand the experimentation."

The girl cleared her throat and continued to speak. She had pulled up older pictures from this period.

"When James was 13 he had a tail. They continued to find fellow mermen up and along the coast trying to help each other. They had learned the hard way that mermaids were not to be messed with. It wasn't until Orville's wife had died and he had become very sick did the foster system step in for James.

It was the original founders of Project Merman: William Stevenson, Orville, Elias Walter, Martin Finkleman, and Gordon Fisher decided that the foster system was the best thing. They didn't need one person finding out a secret and jumping to the conclusion that all of them were one as well. They continued to meet and do research about their findings. They carefully monitored the foster system to make sure the secret never came out. When James had moved to America, he had set up an American branch of the project."

She flickered to the screen with the picture of the American branch.

"It wasn't until 1958 did Project Merman expand beyond America and Australia. The first convention was held in 1986 with a moderate success. They continue to hold it every five years."

Claire stopped at a picture of a group of mermen hanging out on a beach. She pulled out a bunch of papers and started to hand them around the room. Then she started handing out some pens to keep.

"Now this wouldn't be a workshop without some work. So I want all of you to think about who is important to keeping your secret. You keep this paper but I want all of you to write down the most important people that know. People that you trust and look out for you. You all share a unique and special secret. You're a brotherhood and you look out for one another. Even if you do some of the stupidest stuff known to mankind."

Carly watched as everyone started writing around her. Dean, Tanner, Erik, and Ryan all started writing and she looked at Zac. He was still staring at the screen with the Prezi on it. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him- for all of them- as she watched that. No one could stay with their parents. If they had brothers or sisters, they wouldn't know about it. She couldn't help but pity Erik even no matter how much she hated him. He had to leave his foster family, no knowledge on his real parents, and all of his closest friends lived across the globe. No wonder Ondina is so important to him, she was the closest thing to having someone around that understood. Then Zac… He was extremely lucky to even known his mother was alive and found him.

Zac looked down as Carly took the paper away from him. He couldn't help but think that he could have been like Daniel or those boys on the screen. Zac grew up thinking that his parents were his parents. They had given him a good life. Then he knew Nerissa and how she was his actual mother that found him and loved him no matter what. None of these boys had that.

"Hey Zac," said Tanner. "Tomorrow we should totally do growing up merman. They show you all kinds of tricks and how to get around rain."

"Yea that'd be fun," he said with a genuine smile.

* * *

"I say we have enough information," said the voice. Her dark blue eyes slide over to the older woman. Both girls shared a look and the older woman turned away from the younger. She picked up a homemade brush and ignored the younger girl.

"Patience my dear one, we still have a bump in the road," said her elder. "There is still one more day until the full moon."

Another girl swam into the dimly lit cavern. They were miles from land and Mako Island. In the middle of the cavern, she surfaced and looked at the other two. A look of disgust on her face as she leaned against the shelf in the cavern. All three of them looked at one another and then at the cavern that they have been seeking shelter in. It was dimly light from the sun and they could make out their captive on land.

Slightly bruised but otherwise unhurt propped up sat David. He only watched as the three mermaids gathered. He had seen mermaids alright, more of them then he needed. The older one had kidnapped him and the other girls, about his age, had been feeding him raw fish.

"He's out of the way, we still need the others," said the young blond hair.

The other two didn't speak and David only watched helpless. Who were the others? Oh gosh, there were more mermaids? There was probably an oceans full of mermaids around the world. All of them were probably going to go after the land people.

"There's still three secret keepers," said the young girl with the dark blond hair. All of them turned and looked at him. David tried to back away but he couldn't go any farther due to the cavern wall. Not only that but he had his ankles and wrists tied. David didn't even know where he was.

The darker blond swam up to him as he tried to wiggle around. She had reached up and pulled off the seaweed gag he had on his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth as he licked his lips. They were going to kill him.

"We're not going to hurt you," said the younger blond girl. "We want information from you. You'll be back in land in two days."

Two days!? They were going to keep him like this for two days?! He didn't want any more fish.

"Who are you?" he asked but closed his eyes quickly, expecting the girl to slap him. Instead, she just shared a look with her friend.

"He's an idiot- a handsome idiot- but an idiot all the same," said the darker blond rolling her eyes. "Tell us about your friends and we will spare you from hurting you emotionally."

His friends? So they wanted Sirena and the others. There was no way that she was going to get that. The girl also said that she wouldn't physically hurt him. That did not mean they wouldn't do something else to him.

"I'm not telling you about Sir-" he nearly said. The blond made a face and only sighed in annoyance.

"We know who they are and how to get them. Just tell us where Cam is and the about the others," said the blond.

"Cam? He left the country to visit his family," he said quickly. The younger girls shared a look with their mentor. They had to believe him since they couldn't find him on land anywhere. The older woman snapped her fingers and the seaweed gag went on his mouth.

All of the girl stared a discussion of how they were going to carry their plans out. David strained to hear but they talked low and he could hardly understand them but he could make out some of their conversations.

"We still have those mermaids in our way," said the blond with disgust written on her face. "Ondina, Lyla, Nixie, and Mimmi-all of them have ties with the mermen."

Ties with mermen? When did Lyla and Nixie come back? What were they going to do to them? Oh gosh, David felt himself start to panic and struggle with his bonds. For being tied with seaweed and old rope, he was tied down pretty tight.

"Asia watch the boy," said the older woman. "We'll get the girl."

The darker blond looked dejected but nodded anyway. One of them needed to stay with the boy. The two blonds swam out as David watched them leave. The two had a mission to have all four, well now three, accomplices from meddling with their plans. They had swum from their hiding spot to underneath the café.

The woman and the girl swam up to the pier. They had watched the lights of the café go out and two people leave the premise. An older boy had dismissed the younger girl as she walked into the warm night.

"You want me to walk you home Carly?" said the boys voice.

"Nah, I'm good Joe. I'm going over Evie's for a girl's night."

The doors to the café had shut as the boy had a couple more final accounting to do. The older mermaid had watched them close down every night. The land people thought that this was a relatively safe area.

"Into the sea  
Hold you close  
to me slide 'neath  
the waves down  
into the caves"

Breathily sang the young girl. Carly looked around at the singing and looked over into the water. The older woman had summoned a large tentacle out of the water that reached for the confused and somewhat disorientated Carly. The younger mermaid had reached for the phone and texted Evie an excuse before swimming off with the tentacle and Carly.

* * *

"Thanks for walking us back," said Nixie and Lyla. They had Zac, Erik, Tanner, Dean, and Ryan all walk them back. The door swung open behind them and they stared as Ondina was shouting.

"Just shut up Weilan," she cried out. She turned and stared at them for a long moment. She saw Lyla and Nixie and threw her hands up in disgust. Both girls only gave Ondina a cold look. "There is no way I'm staying at the moon pool with these two. And there is no I'm staying here with her. I'm going to curl up on a bench somewhere."

She pushed passed all of them and headed off somewhere at nine o'clock at night. The girls tried to pass off looking confused.

"We'll tell you about our fight with her later," said Lyla dismissively. Dean kissed Nixie's cheek before going back into house. They were going to avoid Weilan all together and head back out to Mako.

Erik watched her leave before turning to catch up with Ondina.

"Ondina wait," he said as he matched her speed. He honestly had no clue where she might be heading. There weren't any benches in the direction that she was heading, he thought humorously.

"What Erik?" she snapped as he slowed down a little.

"If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me you know," he said offering a room up. "My friends all have a hotel room they're staying in."

Ondina looked back at the boys that were walking toward them. She didn't know he had any friends. Well, he had friends that lived in far off places, but not around here.

"Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes!** : I decided to wait a while to update this, deliberating if I should actually add another event at the convention. I didn't, but it does set up the next couple of chapters. That is why it is short as well. Hope you like this one!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Morning," said Sirena as she got up from her sleeping bag. It was nice to not wake up to fighting, but rather to Mimmi and Evie who were already waiting for her to wake up. Not only that, but Evie had prawns with her name on them. Both girls were sitting at the table eating and occasionally looking at the phone.

That's right, today they were going to call Emma. They had decided against calling all of the girls all in one day to avoid getting their stories confused and a chance to get away from the fighting for one day. Mimmi already called Cleo and she called Bella. There was only one girl left to be called.

"We have to do it before my shift starts," said Evie uncomfortably as she flipped a pancake. It was her turn and the calls were already awkward before. She didn't want to make a fool of herself while on the phone. Evie had decided to treat this as if she was going in for an interview for the magazine.

Mimmi chewed on a prawn as she eyed the phone herself. Hmm, this was going to be an interesting encounter on the phone and in person. Mimmi, herself, wasn't even sure what would happen when she will meet four more girls turned into mermaids. How did they miss them hanging around Mako Island? Then again…. Never mind, she shouldn't be thinking of that. It was an embarrassing part of their history.

They had helped clear the table after eating before Evie couldn't take it.

"I have to be at work soon and Mimmi has to be at work. I say we just do it now," said Evie as she found the number in her folder. According to the little information she could gather, Emma had a job called corporate psychologist. Evie didn't want to bother trying to explain to the other girls what it meant. She had managed to get the personal number from the secretary posing as someone wanting a private conversation with her psychologist. Surprisingly enough, the secretary had agreed and got the number.

She pressed the numbers in and waited for the woman's voice.

Riiiiiiing

Riiiiiiing

"Hello, this is Emma," said a crisp voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Emma, my name is Evie McLaren," she said keeping her voice from getting excited. "I'm calling about a friend of yours Rikki Chadwick."

The phone grew quiet before the woman spoke a little stunned. "Rikki?"

"Yes, I work with her and we are throwing her a party for her. We are an extending an invitation to you. That is if you don't mind," she said promptly.

"Sure," she said as Evie gave her the instructions on where they were meeting. All of the girls did a little victory cheer. Evie didn't even really lie about the meeting. She could have easily called Bella or Cleo about the party.

Evie turned her phone off with a satisfied smirk on her face. They had a plan and at this time it was almost fully executed. Now all of them had to be here and go without a hitch. Count down one week to go.

"Well, thanks for the sleepover," said Sirena as she picked up the bag she had an extra dress in.

"Yea, thanks Evie," said Mimmi as she already had her uniform on. "I'll walk with you if you want Evie."

"It's alright Mimmi, I have to drop lunch off for my dad at the marina. Thanks for getting together with me to make that phone call. I thought they would see right through us," said Evie as she turned and walked out the door with them.

Evie had excused herself and started walking in the direction of the marina. Both Mimmi and Sirena were nothing but a speck in the distance. She smiled happily as she walked down to her dad's boat. This was going to be a surprise to him.

She heard a distant hum in the breeze. Then the sound of a song coming close to where she was standing.

Into the sea  
Hold you close to me  
Slide 'neath the waves  
Down into the caves  
Kiss me…

Breathily sang a young girl. Evie looked around at the singing mesmerized and looked over into the water. The older woman had summoned a large tentacle out of the water that reached for the disorientated Evie.

Zac had gotten up and waited around at the marine park waiting for the events to start. The other mermen started to show up 4:30 and he got here an hour early. He wasn't sure when the others were going to show up or from where. He watched the people walk around the dolphin tank as he watched them as well. Dr. Ross said that one of the dolphin's name is Heidi.

He watched a lady in a wide sunhat walk by. A mother with two fighting kids ran by. A couple on a date walked by holding hands. Then he eyed two marine biologist walking by. They weren't very interesting until he noticed a stone around the woman's neck. That looked like the stone in Mimmi's ring, except it had been tied off by a leather cord. Zac turned and positioned himself to hear what they might be saying.

"Lewis, I keep telling you I'm fine. My due date isn't until September and I'm not even showing yet. You should see Bella though, she looks like she's going to give birth any day," said the girl. Zac only sighed as he wished that they would mention something about the stone. He was so sure that it matched the one in the girl's rings.

He heard a shout behind him as he saw Mimmi coming his way. Oh he couldn't tell Mimmi why he was here. Oh hi Mimmi, I'm waiting for a group of some mermen to come by. No, that would not go over well, especially since one of them is Erik. He perked up at the site of his sister. Then behind her Chris, that would be a good distraction.

"Hi Zac, what are you doing here?" she asked as she smiled at her brother. Zac only sent her a knowing look before she felt a pair of arms run around her waist.

"Care if I borrow your sister?" he asked guilty knowing that he didn't hang out with her often enough.

"Go ahead," he said as he saw Dean with Nixie motion for him to come in. He watched as Mimmi and Chris flirted with each other for a moment before sneaking into the convention. What Mimmi didn't know wouldn't hurt her, beside the convention was going to end in another two days. So he could easily get away with it.

Nixie was hiding a smile from a joke that Dean said when he saw them. It was weird to think of Nixie in a relationship with a merman. Or maybe they were just friends with Lyla is with Ryan and Tanner. Never the less, he wished Carly was with him, but she messaged him saying that she had a family emergency.

"Alright, so Erik, Tanner, and Ryan are already in the program room. No Lyla yet but she said she'd be here for the program."

He nodded as he went into a new room for this program. He couldn't help if it would inform of anything else he didn't already know. OH, who was he kidding? Zac knew nothing about his merman heritage.

"Weilan wait!" called out Lyla as she caught site of the Asian girl. Weilan avoided the blond to avoid being called names. Now Weilan really wished that she got out of the house quicker this morning. She hurried up hoping to find Karl again. More free stuff and no more Lyla. Crap, no Karl in site yet.

"Listen," said Lyla as she caught up to the girl. "I'm sorry about everything. Nixie and I aren't like that and I didn't want to give you the impression that we hated you. You seem pretty cool and I want us to be friends."

Weilan only stared at the girl with a stoic look on her face She looked at Lyla, who was trying hard to make up to her. Thinking about it, Weilan didn't understand why she was avoiding Lyla. It was Ondina that made fun of her. She smiled at the girl and slumped her shoulder

"No it's me that should be apologizing you two did nothing wrong. It was Ondina that called me names and not you. I'm sorry for not saying something earlier. That goes for Nixie as well."

"So we're friends?"

"Sure." At least now she didn't have to hang out with Karl today. Too bad she said that she'd meet him here. However, he wasn't around sooo. They could easily do something together. Maybe find Nixie if she wasn't with Dean.

"Want to go to the café? I think I can get Carly to get us free drinks," said Weilan, she had been perfecting her puppy dog face for a while. It just might work on the blond waitress.

Lyla simply nodded as they walked off to the café. That it until they heard someone running after them. Weilan only rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Karl but smiled anyway. He wasn't that bad as she initially thought, but she still didn't like him that much.

She looked around until she saw a familiar face. It was the pizza girl that waited on them just the other day. Lyla couldn't remember the girls name, but she saw a boy with her. His face vaguely familiar, but she saw so many faces at the convention the other day. Lyla waved but the girl didn't see her.

Instead, she noticed that the boy was acting weird. All he did was stand there with a blank look on his face. His dark eyes looked glazed over dark as he stared. The girl poured her water bottle on him, but didn't seem to flinch. Since he was at the convention, he be a merman on the ground right now? Something didn't seem to add up. If she remembered correctly, he was playing with a ball of water with a young boy one day she was there.

"You will not believe what I just saw at the canal near my parents' house," he said as he panted trying to catch his breath. He wished Weilan or Chris had seen this. It was really weird and he really couldn't explain it.

The two girls ignored him but acknowledge it at the same time. He probably saw some kind of interesting fish. They saw interesting fish on a day to day basis, so his news seemed pretty stupid. Lyla was too busy staring at the boy. He shook the ice in his cup and offered the girls a sip of his drink.

"No, it's really interesting," he insisted. "I saw water rise up like it was supported by nothing. It didn't look like that water sprout that Chris and I saw. It looked like it was looking for something."

Both Lyla and Weilan looked at one another. That only had to be a mermaid that was using her powers. But in the middle of a suburban neighborhood? Something had to be going on. What kind of mermaid would use her powers like that? Then again something had to be going on. Both girls thought of jumping into the ocean near the park but thought the better of it with Karl standing there.

"Karl I'll kiss you if you go away," said Weilan as she looked the ocean with some urgency.

"I'm going to need more than a kiss to make me go away that fast," he said as she stared at her and looked at Lyla for a moment. Lyla only looked at the ocean and thought of what could be going on. She had to stop at the convention to ask Zac and the others if they saw anything strange, but that would mean revealing everything to Weilan.

"She'll kiss you twice," said Lyla quickly trying hard to formulate a plan. She thought of lying but decided that she would take Weilan with her. Show her that all mermen were not bad at all.

Karl and Weilan only gave her an annoyed glare. Well, more of Weilan because she was speaking for her. Karl only gave her an amused look as she did not get what she was alluding to.

"Listen, we just have to go the marine park and meet someone," said Lyla shooting her a look that said I'll tell you later. Karl only raised his eyebrows as he looked her over and it clicked in his mind.

"Oh cool, you're like the guys at the convention," said Karl. She probably was a foster kid too. It must have sucked not to know your parents but it was likely for the best. Lyla snapped her head toward him and Weilan gave him a strange look.

"What guys at the convention?" asked Weilan confused.

"Foster kids, there's an annual foster convention going on at the marine park. It's awesome that you get to meet the other kids right?" he said as relief flooded through Lyla. The cover story that they thought of was awesome and convinced people enough.

Karl hummed happily as he heard that. It was cool that Lyla invited Weilan to that. "Well I can walk with you." He threw away his drink as a few drops of the lemonade dripped on the girl's toes by mistake. Weilan really wished that she didn't wear sandals today.

"Listen Karl we have to go," said Lyla as she turned toward the water. Before either girl could make it far, they both grew tails in front of him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes wide at the sight of their tails. He looked around as they started to dry themselves.

"Karl you can't-" started Weilan as Lyla just pulled her away. Lyla seemed to be a mission to go to the marine park. Lyla had to go find Zac, Tanner, Dean, Erik, and Ryan to ask if something was up. She didn't have time to find the other girls having no idea where they might be.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" he called as they started to race off toward the park. Both Lyla and Weilan were talking animatedly as he caught up to them. Well, Lyla was talking very fast mostly as Weilan looked confused.

"Lyla calm down, what was that about?" asked Weilan as she shared a look with Karl.

"You guys are mermaids?" asked Karl still in awe.

"Have you seen Erik?" asked a new voice. They turned and looked at Ondina who now stood near them. They were all right outside the marine park. "He told me to meet him here."

She saw Weilan and the air started to feel thicker around them. Until Lyla broke the silence.

"I think something is wrong," she said. "And I think Zac, Erik, and all of the other guys might be in trouble."

Ondina's eyes flickered toward her as soon as she said Erik and trouble. Those two words seemed to go hand in hand. Although, Erik being in trouble instead of Erik is trouble was a different conversation all together.

"You should know that something is going on," said Lyla as she told Karl, Weilan, and Ondina about the convention and the mermen. All three of them seemed to react appropriately. "Now I think Zac and Erik and all of the other boys are in trouble. We have to find the others."

Lyla walked into the park with the other hot on her heels. She knew where she was going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes!** : The longest chapter with plenty of action to make up for a couple of weeks missing. It took forever, but it's my favorite.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

At the convention center, Lyla burst into the door as she looked around at everyone. The same thing that happened to the boy outside, seemed to be working on the mermen here. They all stood around with a blank look on their faces as she turned and looked for Zac, Tanner, Ryan, Dean, or someone in the throng of zombie like people.

"We need to find Zac and the others," said Lyla as she told them what happened on the way to the park. Ondina already knew what was going on. Weilan and Karl only looked at her like she had six tails.

"So there are mermen all over the coast and we didn't know for the last four days?" demanded Weilan as she opened the door to a program room. Karl only shrugged before muttering that's cool.

Inside of the room sat all of them just there frozen as something happened. All of the boys sat in a row together. Nixie sat next to Dean and so forth. Lyla walked over and found Nixie trying to wake up Dean from his zombie like state.

"Oh I'll wake Erik up," said Ondina as she walked over to him. Putting all of her hatred toward him into the center of her mind, she slapped him right across the face. Then before he could react at all to the quick wake up, she kissed him.

Raising their eyebrows Weilan and Karl walked up to the others that Nixie identified. Karl slapped Tanner and Ryan. Lyla tried to wake up Zac with Weilan. Until most of them were awake from the trance. The only people that didn't wake up right away was Tanner and Ryan.

"What's going on?" asked Zac as they heard the door open.

"Oh look looks like I get the fun part," said a dark haired girl. All of them swiveled around to find a familiar looking girl. Zac had seen her at the park a few times. Then he realized that he had been seeing the girl all week.

She had pulled out her hand and started making the water in a fish tank bubble. She made her hand crook as it started to rise out of the tank threatening them to get wet.

"Go!" cried out Karl as he made them all get out of the room out of the exit. They had to physically drag Tanner and Ryan out of the room.

"That was Amethyst," said Ondina. "Why does she have legs? She's a mermaid on the council!

"Got to my house," said Zac as he stumbled a bit. "Nerissa and my parents are there and we can figure out what is wrong. We can get Ryan and Tanner out of the spell."

"What's going on?" asked Mimmi as she changed into her work uniform.

"Come with us!" cried out Weilan as she pulled her hand to run. Amethyst was looking for them as she came out of the building behind her. Mimmi kissed Chris as she passed him only shrugging.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

It took about an hour to adequately describe what was going on to Nerissa. The girls had started out with their fighting and now how they were here. Rob and Lauren watching them from the main house and looking over paperwork.

Nerissa only stood stonily listening as she could only think. The only mermaid that could be that powerful to control a bunch of mermen could only be the result of a powerful mermaid.

"This has to be Aurora's work," said Nerissa as she only looked at the mers and Karl. He was in way over his head, but there was nothing they could do at this moment. "Only she could do something like this. What she could be doing sounds like a power draining spell. Touch ocean water come the moon rise they won't have powers or even a tail anymore. Amethyst was likely being controlled and they are operating from Mako."

Ondina and Erik looked at one another angry at the idea. They could spend hours just swimming together. Dean automatically reached to touch Nixie's hand. Zac could only feel anger bubble up in him. No way, he had learned more about his heritage to only have it taken away from him.

"I have a plan," said Zac as he tried to make sense of everything going on. He looked at the others from around the room. Nerissa, Ryan, Tanner, Dean, Erik, Ondina, Lyla, Mimmi, Weilan, Sirena, Nixie and for some reason Karl all looked at him. They were lucky to find Sirena quickly. He tried to think of what he could do. He could only watch helpless as Ryan and Tanner tried to get themselves out of his bungalow looking for water. "Alright maybe I don't. Any ideas?"

"I have one," said Erik standing up and playing with his Rubik's cube. "If there is anything I learned at all, is that we need to work as a team. Zac, I know we don't exactly get along and you have no reason to trust me."

"You're right I don't," he growled feeling frustrated. "Erik why don't you just back off and let me figure this out."

Pent up in frustration and anger Erik only stood to him. He had his best dark look on his face as he tried not to push the boy into the wall. "I tried to apologize and I tried to show you that I have changed. Clearly no one will ever trust a merman around here." He looked at the girls as they stared stonily up at him. Even Ondina was giving him that look. "I don't need your permission or for you to even like me at all. Those mermen are my family and all I have anymore."

Erik could feel his head pounding as he looked at Ondina trying to find the right words. "Make up whatever plan you want. I'm going in as a distraction and if I'm killed, you got what you want. Whatever it going on is at Mako and I'm going to figure it out."

He pulled open the door and before anyone could stop him, he slammed it and they heard a splash.

"Erik," cried out Dean. He turned to the others and as he tried his best to stand up for his friend and some respect from the mermaids. "I know you don't like mermen, if the stories are true then I understand. He's right though, we're a brotherhood and we look out for one another. Even if we do some of the stupidest stuff known to mankind. Erik is probably halfway to Mako by now but I'm going with him as a distraction."

"Dean no," cried out Nixie standing up. "We can figure this out."

"Listen, if you care at all. Half of you go to the convention center and keep the mermen from going into the ocean. Someone should watch Ryan and Tanner. Send whoever is left to Mako. I don't want to go down without a fight."

With that they heard the door open behind them. Rob and Lauren stood in the doorway looking very confused.

"Excuse me," he said quietly walking past them and then running into the water.

"What is going on? We saw a bunch of people disappearing into Zac's shed," said Rob looking very confused. The mermaids looked at where Erik and Dean stood with a look of shock on their faces. Nixie got up and picked up the Rubik's cube that Erik had left dropped to the floor. Ignoring that Zac's foster parents stood with them now, she got empowered by the speeches.

"Listen, I know that we might not care for them but Aurora did stuff to mermaids too. Nerissa was turned into a giant water dragon. The entire eastern pod was driven on land because of her. The northern pod went into a civil war. The western pods became scattered. I don't know about you but I'm going to fight her. Not just because I like a merman, but because she threatened our sisterhood at the same time."

Rob and Lauren looked at her with a surprised look as did the others. Nixie turned to them first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blakely would you mind watching my friends for me. Tanner and Ryan can't go into the ocean, could you watch them for me?"

"Of course Nixie, we'd be happy too, right Rob?" said Lauren elbowing her husband sending him a look. He only nodded in agreement with her and then at the others. The two nodded together and lead the two boys into the main house.

"Are any of you even with me?" she asked looking at her friends. Both old and new as she looked at Weilan and Lyla with a hopeful look.

"I'll get whoever goes into the back area of the parks," said Karl. "We could probably beach all of them by turning on the sprinkler system. Any strays we could turn a hose on them."

"I'll go to the convention center," said Lyla with a hopeful look on her face. Nixie looked relieved that someone stood up besides the land boy. She looked at Weilan, Ondina, Zac, Sirena, Mimmi, and Nerissa looking for someone to follow them. The only person that looked remotely impressed was Nerissa.

That was when Ondina stood up next. "Nixie I'll go with you," said Ondina surprising herself.

"Ondina no!" cried out Mimmi not getting up from next to her mother. The blond only looked down her at her friend before turning back to Nixie who was running out of time. There were only so much two mermen could do.

"No, Mimmi I'm going. I'm going, not just because Erik actually needs me to save him, but because there are mermaids out there that needs us. Neppy, Amaris, all the hatchlings. It was a thousand sisters that convinced Rikki to give us the bracelet to save your mother. And it's a thousand sisters again that will keep Aurora from ruling the seas."

"I'll go with Karl to help the mermen," said Sirena walking over to the boy. He only nodded along happy to have a mermaid aid. Even if it wasn't Weilan, this was going to be awesome. Not even needed to be convinced Lyla had gotten up and joined them as well.

"I'm with Ondina and Nixie," said Weilan. "Aurora nearly wiped out the entire eastern pod. I'd like to face her myself."

Everyone then turned and looked at the remaining people sitting down still. Nerissa, Zac, and Mimmi only looked up at their divided friends. They all were entirely unsure about what they were going to do.

"I don't need to be reminded that Aurora turned me into a dragon. Nixie, Weilan, Ondina would you mind me coming with you?" She smiled at the three girls as they only stood just looking at them.

"It would be an honor Nerissa," said Weilan a little star struck. They soon looked at Zac and Mimmi who were still making up their minds. Zac looked up and thought for a moment. He wanted to help his mother but he also wanted to help the mermen. He couldn't help but feel guilty. The way he snapped at Erik felt as if he was snapping at all the other merman.

"I'll help Lyla, Sirena, and Karl," said Zac as he walked over to them. They smiled as he joined them. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. They didn't have much time since Erik and Dean already ran out of them. The only person left was Mimmi.

Mimmi only stood feeling betrayed. Her mother was going to face Aurora again. What if she never came back? Then Zac was going to leave her to save some mermen that he just meets. If he saves them, Zac will spend all of his time with them and won't be with her.

"Neither," said Mimmi as she looked at her friends and she could see disappointment in their eyes. "I'll stay back and help Rob and Lauren with the boys. They might use their powers on them. It'll be good to defend them when they really need help."

She lied almost through her teeth. She would help Rob and Lauren protect themselves from those boys. She never fully forgave Erik about what he had done. She could trust no other merman besides her brother, of course.

"That's a good idea," said Ondina siding with her. Ondina could tell that Mimmi was lying but didn't press it. The other agreed as Ondina, Weilan, Nixie, and Nerissa went and jumped into the canal heading toward Mako. Zac had decided to lead the others to the park through the water entrance. The dolphin pool to be more exact.

 **! #$%^ &*()**

"Mimmi, is everything okay out there?" asked Rob as she let herself in. She looked up at him from searching the room for the boys. Tanner and Ryan were nowhere to be seen however.

"Yea, they have it all under control. I'm here to help you guys in case they start using their powers on you," she said giving them a nod. Although she wouldn't be that much help. Two mermen up against one mermaid? Yea, this wouldn't end well.

Rob opened his mouth and then shut it. It was a good thing Mimmi decided to come help them. He wouldn't have any idea of what to do then.

"Good idea," he said as she looked around their house. She never went up to the main house, only to Zac's shed. The living room looked nice and big. The two boys sitting on a nice comfy couch.

"Hi Mimmi," said Lauren looking over at the girl. "We're looking for a way to get them out of this trance."

"Trance," said Mimmi in a deadpanned way. Her eyes glanced over at the boys as Lauren gently slapped their cheeks. Snapping her fingers and clapping her hands didn't really work. She put a pair of headphone on each of them as she turned up something on a small device. It looked like Evie's tablet that she gave her, but smaller.

Rob came in from the kitchen with a pitcher of water in his hand.

"Mr. Blakely I wouldn't…" she started but it didn't stop the older man. Rob took the pitcher of water and dumped half over Ryan and another half on Tanner. It took less than 10 seconds for their tails to grow.

"That's right I forgot," said Rob as he leaned over the two boys. He only stared, because he was not used to seeing random boys with tails. Only his son. He shook his head as he took a towel from the nearby bathroom.

Mentally Mimmi groaned. She didn't want to be reminded of this and what was really going on. She felt some tears start to prick at her eyes. Lauren looked over at her and she put her hand on Mimmi's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked as she lead the younger girl into the den. Rob only nodded at the two of them as he tried to think of another plan. It wasn't until Mimmi felt that she couldn't be overheard, she broke down crying.

Lauren reached out and just hugged the girl stroking her hair. It felt nice to this since Zac hadn't really came to her about his problems. She could never really fully understand the girl's problems, but she could surely try.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Lauren.

"Everything is wrong," started Mimmi. Lauren and Rob both knew about them and everything but there was so much that she could comprehend. "My mother went out to fight an evil mermaid and might not come back. Zac is making friends with mermen and I feel as if he'll want to spend more time with them then me. Ondina made up with her ex-boyfriend and won't want to spend time with me."

She cried harder after realizing about what happened with Ondina. She was about the give up her life with the pod for him. Surely, they weren't completely made up, but when she would Ondina would leave. Everything on land is really complicated and she just wanted to go and hide. Lauren stroked her hair which felt really nice. Until she realized that it wasn't her own mother that she would probably never see again. She cried into her shoulder harder.

"Mimmi, if there is one thing I know about Zac, he's not going to abandon you. I see the way he lights up when he's with you. Nothing can change the way he feels about you. Ondina as well, she knows that your best friends," said Lauren still consoling the girl. "And what little I do know about your mother, I know she's a kind and compassionate woman that is doing what's best. She's brave and I think she can come out of whatever is going on just fine."

Mimmi wiped her eyes from the tears as she pulled away from Lauren. Of course, she was right. Ondina and Zac were always going to be her favorite people. Her mother is powerful, but she felt pretty useless. She could never trust the mermen like Zac oh so willingly did. Her mother brought three other mermaids with her. Not only that, but she volunteered to be here.

"Got it!" shouted out Rob from the other side of the house. "The water did work in a different way."

Mimmi and Lauren walked in to find the boys looking around their house. Mimmi couldn't help but think that they would steal something.

"We have that same ice cream maker," said Tanner. "I could totally go for some chocolate chip right now. Oh hello!" He finally took notice of both women as they walked into the room.

Ryan nodded them as he looked around at the antiques in the house. They had a couple of nice things. Rob and Tanner went off to see if they could get the ice cream maker working.

"The paintings are beautiful," said Ryan as he pointed to one above the fire place. "I'm not much of an art critic, but I love the color and the shading. Do you know who did it?"

Lauren flushed, when Zac decided to make the pool house his, she made his room into an art room. She did most of her painting in there where she could watch the waves.

"Oh I painted them," she said proudly.

"They're really good," he said looking around more. Besides paintings and antiques the room had nice big and comfortable furniture. Mimmi only kept a sharp eye out on him.

"Puzzle boxes, I used to love solving those as a kid. I locked Erik's watch in one and it took him four hours to figure it out. It was actually really hilarious since he ate my ice cream."

Lauren laughed and Mimmi only smiled thinly. It was kind of nice to hear about everything Erik went through before. Although, looking at the puzzle boxes made her think. They couldn't lock a water dragon in one. A person could get pulled in one though. Mrs. Trumble and Poseidon were in it. It would be impossible to lock Aurora in one though. She would have to reinforce it with two moon rings. Let's face it, she's the only mermaid here.

That is, unless one of the mermen would help her. That would, again, be impossible. She wouldn't trust any of them. Besides, they don't even have any moon rings to even try it.

"You okay there?" asked Ryan to her.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said embarrassed to be caught thinking like this.

"Mind if I try them?" he asked Lauren. She nodded as he picked one up. They watched a he solved the first one pretty easily. Then the second, third, fourth, fifth, and the final sixth one.

"You're really good," said Lauren and Rob came back holding ice cream on a tray. Tanner eating one already in a small plastic bowl.

"I couldn't solve any of them," said Rob handing his wife one.

"Well the last one was tricky. By the way, thanks Rob for getting that trance out of us," said Ryan as he took one. Mimmi grabbed one for herself. "I didn't think chlorine water would work, but it did."

"Actually, it's just plain water in the pool. Zac was supposed to add the chemicals the other day," said Lauren. Mimmi only watched her ice cream melt a little contemplating on asking them for help.

"I don't know anything about pools but it sounds like he needs to up his game," joked Tanner. "I've never had a pool before."

"Where are you from?" asked Rob curious, he sounded a bit like Mimmi.

"Canada, the cold part," he said with a smile. "My mom was doing ice fishing with her boyfriend of the time. I brought home more fish than she ever did and they broke up. Not because I'm clearly the better fisher of course."

Rob and Lauren laughed at the joke he made. Mimmi was going against her moral code as she couldn't help but feel helpless. These boys weren't even going to attack either of them. Ryan was busy complimenting Lauren and smiling. Tanner making cracks with Rob and learning how to make ice cream.

"Can you two help me?" she finally asked. Veridia was going to kill her for getting help from a merman. "I want to go help my mother on Mako. I have a plan kind of and I need help."

Everyone looked at her as she explained her plan to them. She told the boys about how she wanted to use a puzzle box to lock Aurora in. Mimmi looked hopeful at Ryan and Tanner wondering if she was just crazy for even asking.

"I think I could work," said Ryan. "Tanner?"

"Woo!" he cried as he did a little dance and pointed at Mimmi. She looked affronted at what he was doing. "We're going to help you win. A little merman magic and a mermaid spell or two. The strongest puzzle box known to mankind. Fist bump around."

Rob, Lauren, and Ryan knew what to do as Mimmi copied them. This was so weird, especially the way the boy acted. Ryan carefully selected a box with Lauren's permission. It would be difficult for anyone else to solve but easy to them. He showed all of them how to open the box as well. Mimmi was pretty confident that Weilan could solve it. So that made six people that knew the unlock mechanism.

"So I remember the spell from the first time," she said as she pointed her moon ring at it. "Now you try."

The boys didn't have rings but they did know other magic. Tanner moved his fingers inward as the box started to move on them. Ryan made his hand a fist and slowly moved his fingers out. Rob and Lauren only watched anxiously. That was when a gust of wind came from it and they ducked.

"Now you have an indestructible box," said Tanner as he handed her his phone. "Let us know if it works." They stared at him as she hesitantly took his phone. "It's a crummy phone and I need a new one. Destroy it while you're out there too."

 **! #$%^ &*()**

They slide into the entrance of the moon pool from the land entrance. Thank goodness that Amaris had found a land entrance to the moon pool. Everyone thought that the cave walls were solid rock. There had been this little entrance way that they could just barely slip into.

"Welcome girls," said a haunting voice from the pool.

"Looking for them?" said a girl with dark blond hair who kicked someone with her stolen converse. On the ground next to her feet lay Dean with a pool of what looked like his own blood. Ondina gasped as she covered her mouth as she saw him. Nixie ran over to him and put her hand on his pulse point as she could faintly feel it underneath her fingers.

"Dean, Dean," demanded Nixie trying to shake him awake. She dropped to her knees as she tried to shake him awake. She then turned and looked at Aurora with her eyes wide.

"Nixie?" he said weakly as he could only make out a head of dark hair. For all he knew it could have been Nerissa shifting in front of him.

"Where's Erik?" demanded Ondina as Weilan took notice of another girl. Ondina turned and looked around the moon pool looking for him. She was going to hurt him for leaving before making a plan. It took a while to decide who was going where. "Erik!"

He was on the other side of the moon pool as the other girl was holding him down as he tried to fight it. He looked beaten and bruised as he was restrained on the cave rocks.

"So Aurora has minions?" asked Weilan as she stepped fully into the light of the moon pool. The woman in the moon pool didn't even look up at her.

"It's a pity that the eastern pod had to send one mermaid to avenge them." She only picked at her nail as Weilan tried to figure out what to say or even do. She temped on using something huge and powerful, but for all she knew Aurora had mastered turning the tide. "Have you meet my daughters yet? Shelly and Asia.''

Shelly gave them a look as she was the one holding down Erik. Her long straight blond hair cascaded down her back and a beauty mark just above her lip. Asia only smirked as she glared menacingly at them. Her blond curls about the same length as her sisters.

Nixie only just realized that she had seen both of her daughters wandering around the convention. She assumed that they were foster siblings or something. She thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion that they were spying on the merman on land.

Everything was quiet as they only heard water beat down on the moon pool. Then Ondina turned and used her moon ring on the girl holding down Erik. That was all the other girls needed to launch their own powers on them. The girl that held Erik dropped her hold on him as she turned to use her moon ring on Ondina. Ondina readied herself to use her own power back as she felt her legs give out underneath her. She fell on her side as Erik had pushed her out of the way.

"Erik," she said as he landed on the rock hitting his head on it.

Chaos escalated from there quickly. Aurora only sat in the moon as the two mermaids with legs fought with their moon rings and powers. Nixie, Weilan, and Ondina all held their moon rings out at the girls as they used their powers on each other. Both of her daughters held their own really well.

Nixie had hit the dark blond girl with a jet of water that she easily avoided. Shelly summoned some water from the moon pool before crystalizing it and threw it directly at Weilan.

"They're western pod?" said a surprised Nixie. Western pods only had two main powers but their weather powers were beyond incredible. They had the powers of the earth. Tsunami's and earthquakes were at their disposal at any given time. Aurora from in the moon pool only watched amused.

Angry and concerned for the pod, Nixie and Ondina nodded at one another. They took their other hands and caused lightning to strike down in front of Asia. The green eyed girl stumbled and landed on top of her mother in the moon pool. Together again, both girls knocked Shelly into the moon pool.

A surge in the wind made a hush in the moon pool. Nerissa had waltz right into the moon pool with a hard look on her face. Aurora had a smug look on her face.

"Well look who is here," she said. "Your savior."

Using their powers, Nixie and Ondina attempted to create another lightning bolt before getting thrown back by Shelly.

"What are you doing here Aurora?" asked Nerissa holding out her arms keeping him steady.

"Ever since I turned you into the water dragon and made you attack the eastern pod, I fled to land. One of the most powerful mermaids was out of my way. I went to America and had my daughters. We had caught wind of merman activity on land. We wanted to get rid of all of them. A mass extermination and one of Nerissa's children out of our way," she said with a smirk trying to invoke a reaction from Nerissa.

Nerissa only grew quiet and kept her eyes on her rival. No one was supposed to know about Zac. After she had him, there was uprisings in the northern pod caused by Aurora. She had taken Mimmi to the southern pod, specifically the Mako pod and Zac to the mainland, before returning. Nobody even knew she had a second child.

"We got information about nearly all of the world's mermen in one place. We waited five years for an attack."

That was right, the convention center, where the others would be keeping the mermen from the ocean. All of them remained quiet as they studied one another ready for another attack.

"Mermaids are afraid of mermen," said Weilan as she watched the daughters.

"Yes, when they have powers and a trident," said Aurora. "I've been watching those boys." She sneered in the direction of an unconscious Erik and Dean. "I've made enough potion to slip into their water supply. As soon as they jump into the ocean tonight during the full moon tonight; they'll have no more powers or tail of their own and nobody on land to turn to."

Nerissa stayed quiet at this. Aurora had managed to create a massive memory wipe potion and mixed with power stripping potion. Aurora, Asia, and Shelly were going to kill innocent mermen all by themselves.

"Why?" asked Ondina as she gulped at the plan.

"Why? Mermen are dangerous and to have them around is a disgrace. If I recall this one tried to kill all of us," she said nodding toward Erik. Ondina only stared at her all of a sudden feeling protective of Erik. "If I get rid of all of the mermen, who would get the credit for being the most powerful mermaid now Nerissa? Now that you're back."

A surge of anger swelled up in Nerissa as she calculated what she was going to do next. She was going to try to kill her child. All of those innocent people that didn't do anything.

Both women held a long gaze as Aurora raised her hand and started to make the ground of Mako Island shift underneath them. It stopped when tentacles lifted out of the water around the island. They weren't sure what exactly it was but they knew what they were for. Weilan flashed back to the night that her pod was practically destroyed.

She raised her arms and threw a powerful gust of wind directly at the elder mermaid. Aurora didn't even flinch as she redirected the tentacle right at her. Ondina had started to heat the water up which made the tentacle limp back into the water. Now if only they could do that on all the tentacles in the water. Asia and Shelly had climbed back out of the water.

Nerissa raised her arms as she directed her anger into her powers. If there was one thing she was good at not letting her emotions get to the better of her. They made her stronger in the long run.

The moon was starting to rise over the island as they looked up. Nerissa started to use her powers on the other mermaid as Aurora started to use hers. Ondina, Nixie, and Weilan all turned to use their powers on the two daughters as well.

Asia had flung her arm and Ondina flew into the wall as she fainted. Nerissa watched in her peripheral vision but kept a strong contact with Aurora. She thought of the others that were back on land. That was when a puzzle box bubbled up to the surface of the pool.

Everyone looked at it puzzled themselves until the magic on the box started to work. _What the? Weilan and the girls looked at one another as it swirled orange looking for its target._

 _"_ Mom!" cried out Mimmi as she swam into the cave. The magic on the box lifted a weakened Aurora into the box. The magic from her ring disappearing with her. Nerissa who had been holding her own against Aurora fainted on the rocks in the moon pool.

Asia quickly reached for the box that held her mother before Nixie levitated it back to her. The two girls fought over the box that held Aurora inside.

"How is she not breaking out?" asked Nixie as the two girls brawled. Mimmi had gotten herself out of the water and dry to help her weakened mother.

"I used a couple different northern spells on it. Rob had managed to get the spell off of Tanner and Ryan. They helped put some merman magic on it."

"Where did you get a new puzzle box?" asked Weilan.

"Zac's other parents had one in their house. They said they got it from an antiques store years ago. I asked if I could have it."

They heard a shout as Nixie and Asia fought over the box as they watched concerned about what to do. Take the box with their own powers? What if they destroyed it? Would Aurora die in there or would she break free? Without even thinking, Mimmi in turn used her hand to put the box in her arms.

"It's too late," said Asia. "The full moon is out and all of the mermen will be lost. You may have our mother but you don't have us."

With that Asia and Shelly left to finish what their mother had started. The island shook underneath him as Mimmi only looked around. Erik, Dean, and Ondina were all knocked out. Mimmi couldn't help but think that Erik was just about even with Zac as dryly as she possibly could.

"What do we do about them?" she asked as she rushed over to Ondina. She checked her pulse to make sure she was breathing. Taking a deep breath, Nerissa held out her moon ring over the girl. Ondina would be just fine, it was the boys that Nerissa was more concerned about. She had no idea what Aurora had done to them.

She then walked over to Dean as he was hurt more.

"Can you help him?" asked Nixie as she was on her knees next to him. She tried to blink back tears. There was no way she was crying over a boy. Much less one that she only meet two or three days ago. Nerissa held out her arm as Weilan and the others watched.

It didn't work fully, but soon enough Dean was gasping for a breath as he made a grab for the water.

"Don't touch it," said Nixie remembering Aurora's plan. There was no way, he was not going to forget his parents or his friends or her. They had to stay on Mako Island until they dealt with Asia and Shelly.

Nerissa moved on to help Erik. Ondina got on her knees to help him, but Nerissa gave her that look. Erik stirred as he woke up from black. Weilan had moved back when she felt something hit against her ankle. She gasped and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"Guys," she said weakly as she pointed to what she just hit.

Everyone only stared at Nixie turned even paler than usual. The girls only stared when they saw Veridia and Rita laying there on the floor of what looked like a tunnel. Both of them were laying in blood. Oh no.

"Rita," said Weilan weakly running over to both women. Nerissa looked over both women trying hard to wake them and heal them.

"I think we lost Veridia," replied Nerissa looking apologetic as she tried her hardest on Rita who was struggling to breath.

"Girls, you did great holding back her daughters, I'm very proud of you. We have Aurora locked away for now. I'm going to try reviving both of them. It's up to you know to go after Shelly and Asia."

Ondina, Mimmi, Weilan, and Nixie all nodded ready to attack the other girls.


End file.
